Infernus
by cass of the east
Summary: An introduction of my Character which starts S3:Extinction and follows through S4 and S5 then Au in the last episodes, but i'll say when. Hope you like and read all reviews will be read. Thanx Cass
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Markus Rheon 

_2003 Metropolis Airport_

"Taxi" Yelled a British voice coming from a small teenage boy maybe sixteen years old, with short dark hair and dark almost onyx eyes he looked quite muscular underneath a buttoned up black shirt with a green shimmer when the light hit it right, his sleeves was rolled up revealing several silver looking rings on his fingers, He had not tight but not baggy black jeans on accompanied by old black timberlands. He threw is black sports bag down sticking his hand out and whistling. "Bloody Yanks" he muttered as the yellow airport Cab pulled up and he got in.

"where to boy" the cab driver asked suspiciously eyeing the lad.

"Smallville, please mate" He replied ignoring the look.

"Yeah that'll be nearly sixty dollars not 'pounds', mate" the cab driver said switching the car off not letting this foreign boy scam him. The lad pulled out a wad of hundred bills.

"That exchange rate, hey. Oh and call me Markus" The boy said as the driver turned and drove towards Smallville.

_Smallville Sunny-side Motel_

"thanks Clark, I don't know what I would of done if you hadn't of came just as you did like you always do." Lana smiled as Clark untied from a motel room chair as two teenagers, who were both affected by the meteor shower so the big muscular boy could have rock covered skin and his twin sister can create a high pitch voice which can rumble sound waves, was both unconscious on the floor. "Who knows what they was going to do if you weren't here" Lana continued as they stepped outside of the motel room.

"yeah well, Krystal wanted be popular like you and Lucian wanted to help his sister" Clark half smiled as they entered a stopped Metropolis taxi. "The Talon please" Clark said as the man started to drive.

"Excuse me why is a metropolis taxi in Smallville?" Lana asked as she noticed it wasn't a Smallville taxi.

"Oh, I was bringing a British kid from Met Airport. I think he was a Student." The man began to drivel on about Marcus "Yeah just dropped him at that motel"

_Smallville Sunny-side Motel_

"So how long will you be staying with us" The young desk clerk asked

"As long as it takes" Came a muttered British response. "A few weeks" Markus smiled as she just stared at him.

_Smallville High School_

"…And she didn't clock on that you used super powers" asked the black boy who was dwarfed by the size of his friend as they went to there lockers conveniently next to each other.

"No, she was just relieved to be saved. I mean Lucian and Krystal aren't that bad but who's knows what they could do with there joint powers, you think Pete?" Clark replied as he retrieved some books and shut his locker to see Pete staring behind him.

"Chloe wassup girl." Pete said hugging the reporter.

"Nothin' hi Kent, what are you talking about." Chloe hugging Clark.

"Just how lucky Lana was how I got there before things got messy" Clark grinned but inwardly cursed that Chloe had another fact to add to her wall of freaks which lead to dead students last time. "So Chloe, Pete did here about the British ex-change student coming here, he got dropped off at the Motel where I found Lana last night" Clark said changing subject.

"British that's hot!" Chloe smirked.

"Well I heard he went mad at the Principal when he called him British saying that it was like an American being called Canadian. Apparently he is English." Pete saying eyeing Chloe seeing if she noticed the change of conversation.

"English Super hot!" Chloe full on laughed this time.

"So you like super guys" Lana said creeping up on them. They shared a girly laugh while the lads shared a worried stare.

_Smallville High School Principal office_

"So mister…..Rheon you are here for 4 weeks on a standard leaning program and you'll work part time as an orderly at Belle-reve as you have got a glowing reference from Arkum Asylum" The Principal concluded as he looked nervously at the Student who seemed a very angry young man especially when calling him a Britt instead of English.

"K, oh and call me Markus" Markus said leaning forward off the chair ready to leave.

"I see your dad was American Mr….I mean Markus" The principal shifted nervously.

"Yeah he was from Gotham and was killed when me, my mom and him was on holiday but my mom was English so moved there after his funeral." Markus replied unemotionally standing and walking away.

"eerm Mr Rheon….Mr Rheon your lesson plan….Mr Rheon….Markus" He called after him while too scared to up and chase him.

_Smallville High School Journalist Room_

"See you later Guys" Chloe called as she rounded the corner to the torch "Oh Hello?" Chloe said staring at the back of some one.

"Hello" the British accent dripped off the welcome as he turned to face her. I hear you are the one to come to, to find information?" Markus asked sinisterly.

_Belle-Reve Mental Asylum_

A muscular man is working out on the weights repping quickly and for every rep he counted. "….238, 239,240…" the boy was a teenager locked up for sniper shooting students and banding them freaks. But the only freak he wanted to kill now was Clark Kent for putting him in here. "I'll get you Super Boy" He roared as he put the weights down on the two hundred and fiftieth rep. "I'll get you super boy"

_Kent Barn (Fortress of Solitude)_

"Listen Clark he was asking really weird stuff and threatened to 'torch' me if I didn't comply or told anyone" Chloe said pacing around worried about her encounter with the new British student. "I know a cliché killing" she smirked as Clark gave her an off look from his seat.

"Maybe it's sociably acceptable to threaten people in Europe" Clark grinned.

"No Clark he knew exactly what he was doing, like he was a cold mercenary" Chloe said finally calming down.

"My god Chloe are you alright we came as soon as we heard." Lana said running up to her checking for any signs of physical damage.

"Yeah girl wassup wid Marcus man" Pete came straggling behind.

"Lana why don't you take Chloe home to her dad" Clark said ushering them both down the barn steps. "Pete stay here" He ordered as he helped the girls to Lana's car.

"Pete do you know anything about this guy, Markus and why he was asking questions about Van" Clark said walking up the steps.

"Yeah I heard that he is an orderly up at Belle-Reve, goes to Smallville and he got dropped off at the Sunnyside motel." Pete gave him a sideways look. "Y'all goin superboy on him or what"

"Of course not but maybe it wouldn't hurt to have a word" Clark said picking up his jacket. "But Pete go home you have got that test tomorrow"

"Sure Mom!" Pete called sarcastically as he ran to his car.

_Belle-Reve _

"Hey orderly I said I didn't want this crap you call food. I think I'll just stick to the protein shakes" Van said turing his back on the new orderly.

"What a shame Muscles" Came the British accent as Van turned into the fight for his life.

_Sunnyside Motel_

"Excuse me I'm looking for a Mr. Rheon, I heard he was staying here" Clark asked flashing a smile.

"Are you with the Sheriffs department?" Came a lazy reply from behind the desk.

"Eer no" Clark asked confused.

"then I'm not allowed to release information about our guests although he might not even be a guest." She said in a bored tone.

"Well can you a least tell me if he is here so I know to wait or not, please" Clark said smiling again.

"No!" she replied "Now leave"

"….They were your friends and you mercilessly killed them, I mean how could you 'coz frankly mate I can't seem to bend my noggin 'round that." Said Markus who was donning a long black leather duster over the top of his green orderly garb.

"THEY WERE ALL FREAKS!" replied a beaten and burned Van who was lying on his cell bed nearly dead.

"No they were normal people with gifts" Markus yelled getting angry "but me" he continued calmer now "I'm an insane person with gifts" he said as his right hand was engulfed in green fire, he balled it up into a fist and backhanded Van into the wall knocking the bigger teenager unconscious. "Now to waste you, Muscles"

"Wait no" said Clark as super speeded into the room "please this is not the way, if you do this your just like him" Clark pleaded seeing Van on the floor.

"Like him?" Markus laughed lighting up a cigarette with a match scratched off the floor "No Clark, I'm worse" and with that he sent a green fireball into the ceiling making it fall on Clark. "Come on I know that won't kill you, only a meteor rock will" Markus said taking a drag. "Well so Van tells me, 'Coz your invincible" throwing the fag away "I will let him live so next time I go to kill him you will have a even playing field" Markus said standing on the rubble "Hey Muscles this superboy looks down for the count, any hew I need to finish my shift C Ya" and with that he took off down the hall.

"Van are you alright" Clark said as he burst out of the rubble. "damn" Clark cursed as Van was still out cold. He ran over to check his pulse. "thank god" He super speeded after Markus.

_Luthor Mansion_

"So he posed as an orderly and nearly burned a man alive, which you just happened to visit that day and this is the same man who shot at both me and you. Yet you want me to catch this Markus Rheon" Lex Luthor asked as he played pool with his friend Clark Kent.

"Yes, and thank you Lex only god knows how many lives you will save if he is caught." Clark said not really playing just doing it to humour Lex.

"No" Came the all to chilling British accent. "God has no power here Clark, you should know that" he strolled out of the 'secret' stairway of Lex's "You didn't look very hard for me Clark" He had changed out of his orderly outfit into a dark green tee-shirt and black jeans with his long black leather duster on.

"Hey how did you get in here?" Lex said just before Markus blasted the pool table sending Lex flying through his piano.

"Lex" Clark cried as he turned to see his friend unconscious. "What's your problem?"

"You know McNulty has dreamt of killing you and you fellow meteor altered brethren yet you try and defend him, you know what mate, your lucky I don't turn you crispy" Markus replied igniting both his hands in the familiar green flame.

"You know that can't hurt me Markus" Clark said confidently as he stared intensely enough that his heat vision went straight into Markus' hand dissipating his flame.

"Woah you're the only one I've met with two abilities." Markus said stunned "But I'm not a quitter" and with that he blasted the roof making it cave in on Clark "Twice, come on mate" Markus chortled at the pile of rubble.

"trust me I'm not your mate" Clark Said from behind Markus

"what? How?" Markus stuttered out in disbelief

"Super speed. I have a few abilities" Clark said grabbing the jacket and hoisting Markus off the ground. "Like super strength" He smiled as he threw him next to a now semi-conscious Lex Luthor.

"Alright this is not fun" Markus said lighting up his hands "Come on super boy let's see if you can take the heat." He unleashed a soccer ball sized blast charging right for Clark who let it hit him.

"Aaargh" Clark wailed as he flew back.

"Wait I thought…" Markus said looking at his hands then at a partially burnt farmboy

"Clark" Came a groggy call from Lex just before he hit a floor switch revealing an alarm button and a pistol.

" 'K gotta go, c ya cherub's" Markus flashed a grin before charging towards a nearby stained glass window blasting it and then jumped through it.

"Clark" Lex repeated as he went to check on his friend who was a little less burned than when he first came to.

_Kent Farm_

"Listen Mom I'm fine" Clark snapped as his Mom went gave him some ice.

"Clark don't snap at your mother" Jonathon Kent said firmly.

"Yeah, Clark they just want what's best for you, since you thought that you didn't need to stay at the hospital"

"I know Lana but I just feel fine I don't need help, okay?" Clark said to his friend.

"Come on Lana do you want a ride home" Lex said getting up to leave.

"yes please" Lana replied turning from Clark.

"Can I have one as well?" Chloe chimed in as they were leaving.

"Sure" Lex said with a hint of annoyance. "Pete do you wanna?"

"Nah I'm good my mom's coming" Pete called to Lex.

"Okay hope you feel better clark" Lex said getting into the car with the two teenage girls.

"Thank you again Lex"

"My Pleasure Mrs Kent."

"Okay so what happened" Jonathon said as Lex's Mercedes drove off.

"Yeah Clark, Lex said that new British boy threw a fire ball at you but how could it?" Martha Kent asked worriedly.

"What hurt me, I've been thinking that since I felt the pain of it hitting me." Clark said looking dazed and a little sore from the experience.

"Well now you know what it feels like when you let off those eye cannons of yours" Pete joked.

"Yeah but that does not help us, Jor-El said I'm invulnerable to all except of that wrought from my own planet." Clark said contemplating the statement.

"Well maybe he is affected by the meteor shower" Martha suggested as she poured out some coffee.

"And that would explain he went after McNulty I mean he tried to kill them all, Thanks" Pete said as Martha rounded the table with the pot.

"wait didn't Lex say his Fire was green" Jonathon added

"Kryptonite Fire?" Clark concluded.

_Luthor CorP_

"I don't care! I want him found!" Lex shouted at his grunts looking for Markus. "It says in his file that he stayed in Gotham city for a while so lets phone around to…." Lex began but was interrupted by his cell wringing. "Yeah what?"

"Lex Luthor" Came a mechanically altered voice.

"Who is this?"

"I am on behalf of Markus Rheon, He isn't going to bother you again so don't look for him other wise you will be finished meaning your business down the toilet and your life in danger. Goodbye Mr. Luthor"

_Smallville Train station_

"Markus" Clark shouted as the train pulled into the nearly abandoned station.

"Superboy, came to wave me off mate" Markus smirked as he walked towards the train.

"I don't think so you will not harm anymore people" Clark said super speeding in front of the doors and gripping Markus around the throat.

"Sorry, but I'm not a free man like you I do what I'm told to do." Clark saw Markus' onyx eyes glow dark green iris' and then he laid a blazing hand on Clark burning him to the point of letting him go. "We will finish this BOY" Markus growled as he strolled past onto the train and just stared at the superboy as the train departed.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Guinevere Teague

_A Dark alley Way_

"Well after the Smallville debacle, I've decided that our agreement has been terminated but I gave a glowing reference to an interested party who want you to find something, I'm not sure what. But the pay is good" Came the mechanic voice down Markus' phone "She will call for your mission and…"

"She?" Markus spoke since answering the phone.

"Yes, but don't be fooled she has more money and power than me plus she can hide you from Luthor better than anyone else since she has claims to already have an agent prepared to infiltrate Smallville" The mechanical voice stopped. "Markus?"

"I'll do it" Markus said hanging up on perhaps his only friend. "Maybe we will meet again Superboy"

_Talon (Later that year)_

"So this is the infamous Talon" Came a British accent from the entrance of the smallville coffee shop. "Surprisingly empty" He commented looking at the girl behind the counter.

"Yeah well at 6:45 in the morning the buzz doesn't start for another hour" she grimaced at working this morning.

"Markus" he announced as he extended a duster coated arm.

"Lana" she smiled back as she excepted his hand and shook it. "So what are you doing up this early while I'm working"

"Up? Up she says" he laughed "I ain't been to sleep love" He said sitting on a stool at the bar.

"What can I get you?" Lana asked

"just plain black please" Markus said getting a twenty note out "and one for yourself, cheers" he gave her the money and got his coffee and change before speaking again. "you don't look old enough to be running this place alone" he said looking at the empty place.

"Yeah well Lex help's me out" Lana replied slightly distant now. Markus splutters on his coffee.

"Luthor? You don't say. What's wrong?" his dark penetrating eyes staring intensely into Lana's eyes.

"Well it's just that I can go to France which I always wanted but I feel like I would be abandoning my friends" Lana confided in the charming stranger.

"Well I've been to Lyon, Paris and Lords. They are all beautiful places but the people are fantastic they do everything so….French" Markus joked making Lana cheer up. "you never know you might find someone in the country of love." Markus said finishing his coffee flashing a smile then leaving. "It's done she's gonna go just make sure Jason woos her and not scare her" Markus said into his phone.

"Perfect your are quite the good investment" Came an evil cackle from the other side of the phone.

"Yes Mrs. Teague"

_Metropolis Later that year_

"So do you know what you have to do?" Came Mrs Teague's voice down the phone

"Yes Mrs. Teague"

"And this job is top priority" Mrs Teague's voice hardening. "I need Professor Swan dead as well as is assistant Bridget….doesn't matter. But I need this done professionally we want people to believe Swan died in his sleep while that Bridget brought to me dead preferably not burnt please" Markus swallowed his pride.

He put the phone down but as soon as he did it rang again bringing up another number "Who the…Hello?"

"Markus it's me The DK" came a familiar masked voice of his hated employer but best friend.

"I can't do this any more" Markus confessed.

"Don't worry I'll free you soon, but for me you need to go to Smallville and save someone for me please." Asked the mechanical voice.

"Sure" Came a smile from Markus' lips. "Smallville"

_China 2004_

"Jason is working with Lex so he can't actually obtain it for me, but he can assist you Markus in getting the stone" Guinevere Teague, Markus' new employer, Schemed down the phone to him.

"Yes Mrs. Teague" He almost likes his old employer better, almost. "By the way, what do these stones do. You have me turn the globe over looking them for nearly a year and if it this obsession does not stop I will quit." Markus said bored of being this one's lap dog.

"Oh shut up your getting paid and the stones are none of your concern" she hissed at him. "you should know your place you-"

"Woah Super boy and Lana is here." Markus said spotting Lana and Clark.

"So it begins Countess" The descendent of the Duchess smiles.

_Ancient Shanghai Church_

"Lana!" Lex cried as Countess Thuroux magically threw him into the wall knocking him unconscious.

"Lana!" Clark yelled as the possessed Lana hurled him into the door.

"Lana!" Jason hollered as he was tossed by his girlfriend through a window. "Rheon get in there now!" Jason breathed into a radio before he slipped into unconsciousness.

"Countess Thuroux" Clark said getting back up.

"Ooh Clark you've came" she chuckled as she started murmuring a spell.

"These stones weren't meant for you" Clark said adamantly.

"and what makes you think they are for you?" She countered and the spell took up form and projected a large statue towards Clark who seems dazed from her last comment.

"Superboy" Came Markus' voice as a green flame decimates the statue before hitting Clark. "C ya" He smiled as he blasted Clark into the vault with the krypyonite and stone. "Lana now calm down and we can talk about this."

"Yeah sorry but Lana's not here right now can I take a message?" The Countess sarcastically replied.

"Yes luv you can, tell her I got her into this 'n I'll get her out." Markus eyes glowed green as he unleashed a hellish blast towards her.

"Oh my, doesn't anyone here not have the hots for too goody too shoes" She laughed as her magic dissipated the fire. She started run at him and drew a sword.

"I just like to live by honour" Markus replied as he dipped into his duster a pulled out a single handed, double sided blade. They crashed furiously with blades clanging.

"Fool, Go, while you have done nothing to earn death" The countess said getting angry.

"Fool, I have done nothing for that I earn death" Markus said as he disarmed her sword "so what are these stones pet, why would you die for them luv" Markus smirked as she screamed.

"Freak" With this he lost it let a fire blast at her face but she smiled and blew on it sending it back with an extra punch.

"Finally" she said striding off, from the sliding Markus, over the top of Clark into the vault and collected the stone. "two more to go" as she left closing the vault allowing Clark to heal and super speed in front of her. "Damn you are persistent" She turned to see a unscathed Markus standing up.

"You rotten sod, I loved this jacket" He said taking off the duster and faced her with an angry scowl.

"Lana" Lex said as he tackled the Countess. "The Stone!" Lex shouted

"The stone?" Clark queried

"The Stone!" The Countess shouted

"The Stone?" Markus asked all confused like, he looked up in the air as the other three did as saw the stone sort of hovering there.

"THE STONE!" They all cried as they all reached for it but when Clark and Lanas hand touched the stone it sent them flying in different directions. Lex back where he was unconscious, Lana to the vault, Markus threw door to the outside and Clark into the other door.

"Clark?…Lex?" Lana said as she looked up as the first one to wake then it was Clark.

"Lana?" Clark asked unsure if it was the countess or not.

"Lana?" came Lex's voice.

"What happened?" Lana asked ignoring there looks.

"You…you?" Clark began.

"You wasn't yourself" Lex said as he secretly looked for the stone. Clark tried as well but was interrupted by Lana.

"I remember, I remember….nothing" Lana said almost in tears as Clark and Lex comforted her missing her slip the silver pointed stone into her bag.

"Lana" Whispered Markus from the door

"Rheon, you best get outta here" Jason said as he ran past. "Lana".

_Luthor Mansion Later that year_

"Listen I had a stone and now it's gone" Lex ranted at the security as a teenager bowled in smoking a cigarette clad in a green hoody, black jeans and a black leather biker jacket at waist length. "Markus come in"

"You found me" Markus said sitting down

"Yeah you should of never come back, why did you out of interest?" Lex said offering Markus a seat.

"….Stones…"

"aah just what I need you for I need my stones back and my security team are running all because of a meteor shower, I mean we survived the first one I think we can survive the second." Lex said as the security team filed out "It was in my safe now it is not go find it" Lex turned and ran towards the heli-pad where Lana was.

"Lana…Lana" He shouted until she turned just centimetres until the helicopter. "Lana where is it huh Lana where is it" he started riffling through her bag till it was empty. "it's not here…it's not here" Lex said looking insane at Lana.

"Lex I've told you I don't have the stone." She said emotionally. "I'm outta here I suggest you do the same" she turned to open the door but Lex stopped her. "Let go" she ordered.

"Not until you tell me where the stone is" Lex screamed at her as he saw Meteors begin landing.

"She said let her go." Markus' eerie voice came behind Lex and as he turned he was throttled with a slightly burning hand. "Lana, a word?" Markus asked putting Lex down and dragging Lana into the back seat of the helicopter. "Let's go" Markus ordered the Pilot as his eyes glowed.

"You were at the Talon… Markus right" Lana said as she got secure in the seat behind the pilot letting Markus sit on his own side of the helicopter.

"Correct"

"Then what are you doing here?"

"We are entering a shower of meteors" Came the Pilots crackling voice.

"I met you after the Talon…in China…. You wasn't your self but I still said I made you go to France and got you in this mess that I shall get you out and ….here I am" Markus Grimaced as a meteor just missed them and sent them spinning.

"But your eyes, your hands, Lex's throat…you?"

"Are altered by the first meteor shower. By the way if we survive you must get me the number of that Smallville torch Girl" Markus smiled

"Chloe! I don't believe this we are in danger and the male is looking for a hook up. MARKUS!" Lana screamed as the tail was hit and sent the copter into a nose dive.

_Flanders Field_

"Markus?….Markus?….oh my god" Lana Squealed seeing Markus face first into the windscreen or what was left of the windscreen in the muddy, glassy mess with a drizzle of blood from the pilot's bleeding skull. "Oh my god" she repeated as she tried to wake them up but to her they looked dead so she tried to run. "Oh my god" again repeating when she saw the huge crater. "What on earth?" she peered into the crater seeing a spaceship.

"Don't worry about me luv, just leave me up in here to die" Called Markus as he scrambled out of the helicopter bloodied and cut. "he's kicked it, bloody skull caved in, I reckon your skull didn't cause of his been in the way and mine…. Well it feels like it has but otherwise it is a miracle." He Smirked as he stumbled up to the top of the crater. "I called for a search party on the radio and they…is it just me pet or is that a spaceship"

"I…I...I...Think" Lana stuttered. Then came a blinding light as it opened and two figures appeared. "Aliens"

"Come on Lana let's get you safe" Markus said as they turned but the aliens appeared in front of them. "Super speed?"

"Where is Cal-El?" The female looking one of the two asked as she hoisted Lana up in the air by the throat.

"Hey leave her alone" Markus said before he was effortlessly batted away by the male looking alien with a back hand making him land behind the helicopter.

He fought falling into unconsciousness and he was winning but only through being hit by Clark the odd time.

"Super Strength" He growled seeing the police rescue team turn up "No" he cursed inwardly as he they would never survive. Two minutes later all the cars were blown up and the offices dead but Lana had escaped Markus saw. "Heat vision" then a black man landed beside him on fire. He quickly turned and made his own fire to dissipate the burning on the officer. "Now you'll live to do good again." Markus smiled "I think super boy has relatives, mate" then the two took flight. "I hope Clark can't fly I will never beat him then" then he slumped into unconsciousness.

_Smallville hospital_

"Where is Cal-El?"

"sorry lady I don't know who you are talking about" Jonathon Lied

"No you will tell us" the man said as the girl hoisted him up.

"Hey you leave him alone" Lois Lane shouted as she ran towards him but as the female alien let go of him as she hoisted Lois up.

"Do you know Cal-El" The woman asked Lois.

" 'Scuse me Mate, but we haven't finished" Markus taunted as he propped himself up against the wall but eyes glowing.

"Aethyr this one is from the field" The male said to the female one.

"Nam-Ek he is challenging you" She teased in the no humour kind of way.

" I shall oblige this human" He said darting straight towards Markus.

"Not human, Freak!" Unleashing a blast scorching Nam-Ek and sent him hurtling down the hall. "So I can hurt you" Markus smiled as he illuminated his fists and did a combo of punches on Aethyr sending her burnt and beaten to the floor. "Imagine this Markus Rheon defender of earth, I'm gonna need a cool super hero name." All of a sudden he was rushed through a wall.

"This human can hurt us" Said Nam-Ek still slightly burn't but standing strong above Markus, a split second later he was joined by Aethyr.

"He manipulates an element and Kryptonite" Aethyr stated looking at Nam-Ek

"He must die" They said in unison.

"I know where Cal-El is" Lana's voice came from the hole in the wall.

**(Markus' sword is hard to describe but if you type in 'Sword of Kroenen' into google image search you will see a picture)**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Series 5 part i

_Arrival – Kent farm Kitchen_

"It's just that finally I'm normal" Clark explained to his parents his ability loss. "and I know like you were there to help me adapt to all my other abilities, you'll help adapt to none." Clark smiled as his mother and father hugged him.

"aaw that's touching" Came a weary British voice from the front door. "No it really is please don't stop." A battered Markus reached to the broken Kent house's floor and lit a match then put it to his cigarette. "Nice place" Clark stood up towering over the unwanted guest. "Not so fast superboy or should I say non-superboy" He smirked as lent on a near by table, his eyes caught sight of a body bag. "Tell me you didn't kill anyone" taking a drag and nodding to a white bag which was bloody from the inside.

"Why are you here" Clark almost growled.

"Well…" He walked away from the body bag towards the window. "I've lived in hell all my life and I just wanted to make the world pay but I realised as I had my arse handed to me by" Markus turned towards Clark. "Your friends 'Cal-El'." Clark winced. "I never knew you was an alien I mean it explains a lot but the point is your not of this world yet you protect it, me, I want to do the same." He finished the cigarette. "Listen mate your going to need help, so ring me if you do yeah?" Markus said handing Clark a business card reading 'Markus Rheon, Muscle for hire'. "Free of charge" He swanned out of the door.

_**Mortal** – A Ford Escort driving down the High way_

" 'ullo?" Came the British greeting as he answered his phone while driving back to Kansas from a meeting with his only friend and former employer. "aah Superboy what still no powers." He laughed. "Really?" Getting serious. "Yeah thanks for calling I'll be there within the hour" Markus put the phone down. "Smallville awaits"

_Lexcorp Level 3_

"okay Clark I just need a few minutes for me to hack into and unlock the safe" Chloe started monologue-ing.

"We don't have a few minutes, My parents and Lana could already be hurt" Clark said all concerned.

"Well maybe I can help" Markus strolled into the top security research center where Clark and Chloe are trying to steal some meteor power juice. "Stand back luv…un-superboy?" Markus continued unsure of the nickname.

"What is he doing here?" Chloe asked watching the glowing swirl in Markus' eyes grow.

"I called to see if he had changed to you know good." Clark said sheepishly.

"Your to kind Kent" She giggled as she checked him out as he started to melt the big metallic safe doors.

"If I wasn't, you wouldn't be able to crush on him" Clark laughed as Markus turned.

"We have a problem." Markus nodded towards thin green lasers darting across the formula. "My powers can't bend that….probably unless I had super juice but it is protected by the beams…hhmm ironic" Markus Contemplated aloud.

"That is not irony" Chloe casted him a sideways glance as she hooked her computer up. "Eeer there diamond cutters I'll try and hack but as I said before it'll take time…Whoa there's a secondary feed" Chloe said typing away.

"What does that mean?" Clark asked

"that someone is watching us" Chloe responded as she kept looking at the quiet Markus.

"Not me, Luv" he said back all offended.

"Okay you two stay here and try I've got a plan" Clark normal speeded off.

"Poor human" Markus commented at the powerless Kryptonian.

"Hello I'm human" Chloe said this time she was offended.

"by the by pet, it so was irony, you bloody yanks butcher the language and try to feed it back to us, the race who spawned the lingo." Markus ranted in a British manner as Chloe looked at him giddily.

_Kent House_

"Clark, you did it" Chloe said as she ran into the Kent house to see the fugitives locked up and the Kent's plus Lana okay.

"yeah mate, looks like you don't need abilities to be superboy" Markus said inspecting the Kent house "where did that body go?" He asked remembering the bloody bag.

"The university as a donor body. Wait a minute?" Clark answered on reflex.

"Superboy, Chloe has some news about the watchy feed thing." Markus said picking up the cigarettes which belonged to the fugitive. "A heathanistic brand but they'll do 'ey" He stepped out onto the porch.

"Yeah well the second route was to Luthor mansion. In Lex's game room" Chloe said unsure of what he will do but Clark just stormed off.

_**Hidden** – Chloe's housing_

"So that's why my fire hurts him, cause the fire mixed molecules with the meteor rock. All makes sense" Markus lied as he helped Chloe pack up her car for Met U.

"Puh-lease, you didn't understand you just repeated what I said." Chloe laughed back. "By the way we need to go and see Lois soon cause she might be pissed that I'm going steady with you" Chloe said snaking her arms around his biker jacket for a hug.

"Well I did save her from Clarks friends from outer space." He proclaimed proudly. Before she could respond her phone rang and he lit a cigarette.

"Hello?" Chloe answered turning from the exhaled smoke.

"Chloe get out of town" Came a worried voice.

"I am….why?.…who is this?….Gabe?….Gabriel?" Chloe said panicked And Markus perked up.

"Yes it's me just get out of smallville" Gabriel Repeated.

"What?…Where are you?" Chloe asked

"Doesn't matter cause in a hour it'll all be over" She heard before the line went dead.

_Kent farm_

"Hey Clark your up" Chloe said running into Lana who then ran into Markus the out the door.

"Oh Superboy you dog" Markus Chuckled as Clark got embarrassed, with Mr. Kent getting Angrier.

"Why are you here?" Jonathan asked harshly.

"Wait" Chloe stood in front of Markus as his eyes glowed. "I brought him here, because I've received a call from Gabriel Duncan" Chloe said looking at Clark.

"The tech guy from the torch?" Clark sparked.

"Bingo" Chloe said "He told me to get out of town and that I have according to my clock fifty three minutes."

"and what has that got to do with us" Jonathon interrupted.

"Well I've used up all my cry wolf's with the sheriff and Markus' is just muscle not really detective material." Chloe answered.

"you what I'll have you know I'm very cunning I just don't show it off to hide it, see that right there is cunning" Markus said stepping outside. "I'll show you I'll find him"

"Rheon wait" Chloe turned.

"Hang on Chloe" Martha said "Jonathon you go to the sheriff, Clark go with Chloe to Gabriel house and Markus will find the way." Martha ordered and the others followed.

_Kansas University Car Park_

"so your telling me that this kid's father had access to a nuclear silo, One of which is on lock down but you didn't think any thing of it…." He ranted down the phone as he put a big and heavy toxic waste bag in his Escort's trunk "Yeah I got it" Markus said as got into his car. "bollocks" He cursed as his car shudderd leaving trunk open. He got up and looked into the trunk. "Double bollocks" his package had gone. " 'K I ain't got it….hello" the line was dead. "crazy suits."

_Missile Silo_

"You shot Clark" Chloe cried on the floor as Gabe worked on the laptop with his back to her. "He might die out there".

"In one minute it wont matter" he responded all crazed and twitchy.

"Yes it will you can't kill all those people" Chloe said standing up.

"There are going to be more of them Chloe now I will exterminate them all" Gabe even crazier now turned towards her. "No more freaks" Chloe whipped the security guards knight stick across Gabes face knocking him unconscious.

"Come on Chloe" She rallied herself as she started on the lap top. "What the?" The lap top was blinking Access Denied abortion impossible "Okay Gabe what's the password" she types something it flickers and then the blast doors unlock. "I did it…uh oh" the clock was still counting.

"You undid the lockdown" Gabe accused as he wrapped the pistol around her head then started to type instigating lockdown. "well we could have been burnt then Chloe"

"You still can Tech geek" Markus' voice was relief for the semi-conscious Chloe.

"Who?…what?…How?" Gabe said pointing the gun towards the young Brit.

"Well I've been outside for awhile apparently these blast doors are heat proof, but um they opened and here I am" He stepped towards Gabe, so Gabe let one a shot off.

"Nnnooo" Chloe cried but green fire appeared from Markus' hand cremating the bullet to ash.

"No, You Monster" Gabe yelled as he went fire again but some of the fire ball scorched his gun wielding hand making him yelp and fall on the console.

"No you're the monster" He lit up his hand and dealt him a backhand knocking him to the floor. "Least he will get my 'on fire' quip as I entered" He smiled to Chloe.

"Thank god" She smiled back sarcastically and went in for a hug, but Markus was grabbed by Gabe and tackled Markus to the wall picking up the discarded knight stick as he did, which he started laying in to the meteor freak with. "Gabe, No" She grabbed the blackened pistol hoping for it to work. She closed eyes in prayer when she fired getting her former friend through the heart. "Thank god" She repeated.

"Eer Chloe" As Gabe slumped to the floor she saw that the bullet had gone straight through into Markus. "You shot me" His British accent comforting to the now distraught Chloe.

"I'm so sorry" Chloe started babbling as the rocket started to fire.

"I'll be fine 'tis a scratch, tis a scratch'" Markus pointed to the rocket. "Maybe not the best time for Shakespeare"

"Oh no I can't shut it off" Chloe said running to the lap top.

"Well let's hope superboy can then" Markus said standing kicking the body of Gabe checking he's dead.

"Gabe shot him…he's dead" She sobbed.

"Is he?" Markus smiling as he asked.

_Fortress of Solitude_

"Awaken Cal-El" Clark heard as he opened his eyes.

"Jor-El?" He asked as he looked around the fortress of solitude seeing Lionel Luthor unconscious next to him on a bed of ice. "What's going on?"

"Cal-El your life has been returned to you" Came a voice from behind one of the crystals.

"Jason?" Clark stared at Lana's Ex Boyfriend "You died in the Meteor shower and was taken to the Kansas university." Clark stated in disbelief.

"So that is what this vessel was called. Cal-El that is not important" the Jason look a like dissmissed.

"No it is important what's also important is why you call me that and why is Lionel here" Clark said squaring up to him now.

"okay Cal-El let me explain, It is me your father, Jor-El and that one you call Lionel was chosen as a Oracle of Krypton when he touched the knowledge crystal, through him I was able to strike a bargain with a human to find me body preferable dead because it would be torture if the subject was alive so he got me this dead body and I transferred to the oracle to obtain the body now into this vessel so I can interact with the physical plain." Jor-El explained "now I can't hold form for long and I'm not sure what an oracle can remember from his controlled state but I know that it's a lot to take in." He paused for Clark to respond.

"Why now?" Clark said quietly glancing at Lionel.

"Because of the second Meteor shower and the coming of the oracle" the possessed Jason said.

"you said my life has returned?" Clark asked.

"yes you died, but your destiny is to great to throw away so you have been brought back" Jor-El answered. "But as everything in the universe needs balance so someone close is going to be exchanged."

"You mean they're going to die!" Clark was visibly upset. "No let me die" a large crystal started glowing.

"this body is wanning and for that I must go, the cosmic wheels are in motion Cal-El" Jor-El said as he stepped into the crystal. "you have your abilities back so go now and save your town from the humans strongest weapon." With that Clark speeded out towards Smallville.

_Smallville Hospital_

"So you two are boyfriend and girlfriend?" Lois asked as she strolled into Markus Rheons Hospital room where Chloe was comforting him.

"Eeerm yeah we are" Chloe said looking between both her cousin and her boyfriend.

"Well we was until she shot me" Markus laughed. Chloe turned and scowled at him.

"Well Clark pulled out a miracle when he died but came back to life." Lois said sitting on the arm of Chloe's chair.

"What he's alive?" Chloe beamed.

"SuperBoy" Markus Muttered.

_**Aqua** – Smallville Lake_

"Come on superboy, you can't beat me I'm invincible!" Markus crowed as he splashed Clark with the lake water.

"You know what Cuz, I will never get why your Britt doesn't call anyone by there names" Lois Lane said changing into her swimsuit next to Chloe.

"Yeah because you can talk" Chloe threw back.

"But Smallville makes sense… Superboy on the other hand doesn't" Lois said as she went towards the diving pier.

"What ever Markus you can't beat me" Clark joked as he shoved the smaller teenager under water forgetting about Chloe who swims under water then pounces on his back.

"Not by himself but he's not by himself" Chloe yahooed as she rode like a bucking bronko with every one now watching and then Markus comes up for air from under Clarks hand.

"Will you kids keep it down please, while I'll show you an Olympic champion dive." Lois gloated as she stood on the diving pier. She dives straight into the water but went to far down hitting a discarded rock.

"Lois" Chloe laughed "Lois" This time more distressed. "Lois" She screamed.

"Superboy." Markus looked towards Clark who just nodded then dived under the water. "Chloe, she's going to be all right." He comforted her as he did he noticed something moving under the water faster than Clark. "What in….Lois" He turned to see a teenager trying to revive Lois who did so.

_Talon_

"Defeat sometimes shows the soul of a winner, Mate" Markus said as clark paced around the table which occupied him and Markus. "All right you coffee's getting cold so drink up or piss off cause your getting on my tits."

"Sorry, it's just that he was faster than me" Clark looked down at Markus then to the door where the saviour calling himself AC strolled in behind Lois and Chloe, Everyone began to clap.

"Oh my god I'm glad your alright." Lana said rushing up to Lois.

"Me alright yeah but are you alright your going to met u soon you can't cover for me all the time" Lois smirked as she saw Clark behind Lana. "So, Superboy where were you." She let out an evil cackle.

"So she's back to normal then" Clark whispered to Chloe as Lana got Lois up to date with what's going on while AC just strutted around arrogantly. "I'm going to talk to him."

"Clark…Damn him, I know you heard me with that super hearing Clark" She gave him a powerful look to say he was in trouble.

"Chloe can I talk to you please" Markus offered her a seat.

"Sure" She looked at him sceptically.

"I know you want me to go with you to metropolis but I can't I've been accepted to Oxford back home." He paused watching her features drop. "But I've been in the States so long that I've been granted residence here so Oxford are willing to pay for me to come back when I've got extended time off, bloody new labour, but if you want to try if we can still do this I'm all yours" Markus offered his hand to Chloe.

"Definitely, you would think I'll let you go that easy." Chloe laughed it off but Markus looked into her eyes seeing the tears, how could he do this to her, he kept that thought in the back of his head. "So when do leave." She began sniffing.

"Yesterday, but I said I had to see a man about a dog" He half smiled. "An hour" he looked regretfully down.

"Then we haven't got much time left then have we" She smiled evilly as she dragged him away.

_Metropolis Airport_

"Bye, pet" He waved slightly exhausted from the past hour with his extraordinary girlfriend.

"Bye" She shouted from her VW beetle and drove off.

When she was out of site Markus walked over to a cab. "Luthorcorp, Mate" He got in looking sad "What have I done" He muttered as the taxi driver began ranting about anything, Markus couldn't car less.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4 Series 5 part ii**_

_**Thirst** – Met u Lana's Sorority house Halloween party_

"So who are you meant to be" Smiled the dark skinned beauty who answered the door looking at a teenager who was in dark jeans with matching jacket and a dark green tee-shirt, with a skeleton mask on over his face.

"Me" he lifted up his . "I'm fun" his English accent making the girl drawl.

"I'm Kayrin but I'm not supposed to let you in uninvited." She looked away from Markus' intense gaze.

"Then invite me." He whispered into her ear as he lightly pushed her into the house closing the door behind them.

"Okay then" Acting as if she had a choice as he teased her lips with light kisses around her neck. Suddenly the door sounded.

"I'll wait for you" He smiled pulling his mask on and as she opened the door he saw Chloe and Clark so he left to go upstairs in search for Lana.

_Met U Campus_

"Okay Know that Buffy's dead, I'm the new leader" Kayrin announced as they hid in the cafeteria. "Courtney, Ramirez our new job is to kill Lana Lang and take back our sorority house" The other two smiled until two green glows came from there chests, and soon they bursted in to flames. "you….you….you" she tried to point.

"Me" the British accent came before she was blasted into ash. "Oh dear, never shed of thought of killin' Lana" He said to the three piles of ash before he left.

_**Solitude** – Chloe and Lana's room._

"So this if I came to Met U would I bunk with you two" Markus smiled as he lent against the door frame of there room while the two girls was talking about a silver meteorite.

"Markus you came" Chloe ran and jumped on him.

"Of course I did you silly bint it's a British three day weekend, Lana" He put Chloe down and nodded to Lana.

"Can I talk to Markus alone please" Lana asked Chloe who looked at her funny. "Please it will only take a second."

"Sure, I will go and get the picnic stuff ready then" she smiled and bounced out as Markus turned to Lana confused.

"remember when the helicopter crashed during the meteor shower" Lana began.

"Sure luv, I got sent flying by some aliens" He remembered as he felt his jaw.

"So you do remember the ship and the two aliens." She asked excitedly.

"No pet, by aliens I meant dogs" he voced dripped with sarcasm "Yes I do and I remember you saving my arse in the hospital. Why are you dragging this up." He stood closer to Lana.

"Well it's just that no one believes me that there was, I mean I just thought I was crazy. But now I know that I'm not" Lana smiled and hugged Markus who was unsure of how to act. When she let go his face was red so he turned towards the door to leave but before leaving he stopped.

"Lex Luthor should believe you since he took the space ship" Markus said not even turning.

"What" But he was already gone.

_Outside_

"Ready?" Chloe asked but Markus didn't answer he just grabbed her and lead her into her car which steamed up fast and began rock violently.

_Daily Planet_

"I'm sorry I got dragged into work on your holiday" Chloe said with a pleading look.

"It's okay" Markus nearly unable to look at her, his phone rang. "Yes" his voice had a little to much enthusiasm.

"Markus, it's Clark I'm sorry to bother you but I remember Chloe said you was in the country this weekend and…" Clarks voice was in tatters.

"Wait Clark, what's wrong" Markus instantly heard the distress in his voice. As Clark began to let loose his mothers dilemma Markus grabbed some ones car keys off a nearby desk.

"What" Chloe asked as he put his phone away.

"You've got to work and so do I" he looked at the Keys as he walked past her leaving her stunned. "Ford Mondeo…it's okay" He looked up just in time to see, Lionel Luthor walk past him striding towards Chloes desk ultimately warning her to investigate Milton Fine.

_Kent's Farm_

"So if you just do your thing next to the kryptonite it should boost it." Clark explained to Markus. Who illuminated his hands and put them close to Martha's forehead where the meteorite is.

"It wont help even with kryptonic fire power she will die" Professor Fine stated as he saw Markus' abilities.

"And you have what I call a pessimistic outlook on life" Markus Retorted almost in disgust as he tried hard not to burn Mrs. Kent.

"Please, A pessimist sees the glass half empty, An optimist sees the glass half full and what you're an optimist." Fine laughed at the human.

"No, I'm an opportunist who just simply sees a chance to quench his thirst. But of course you kryptonians are to high and mighty I suppose you lot don't need to drink because in Utopia no one wants to see eye saw water towers." His disgust for Fine was now showing.

"profound but I feel you don't trust me." Fine smiled at the concentrating Britt. "Yet you trust Clark, why?"

"Perceptive, but when I first met Clark I collapsed a roof on his head and every second time I've met you alien scum I've burnt you to with in an inch of your extra terrestrial life" His eyes swirled green as his hands created a huge fire ball millimetres from Mrs. Kent's head. "But I don't trust you because " Markus was interrupted by Fine stepping closer.

"You met other Kryptonians?" Fine Asked stepping back as Markus looked at him then to his Martha.

"Yeah" Clark interrupted. "They landed during the second meteor shower and went on a rampage trying to find me."

"Aethyr and Nam-Ek" Fine murmured looking confused and calculating.

"Aethyr and Nam-Ek?" Clark asked just confused.

"Aethyr and Nam-Ek" Markus turned to Clark. "That's what they called themselves" he turned back to Martha as Fine looked up.

"Who were they?" Clark asked more aggressive this time.

"Disciples of Zod" Fine asked more comfortable now. "They must of followed me here, what happened to them?" Fine asked

"They tried to send me through some kind of portal but I reversed it on them." Clark said proudly. Fine nodded taking it into account.

"It's not working" Markus said standing up. "It's just slowing it down and not by much." He growled as Jonathon was trying to comfort her.

"Mr. Kent I'll do to Metropolis and get some kind of elixir" Markus offered. "It'll numb her pain" He turned.

"Thank you" Jonathon sobbed out.

"Clark I'll be back in a minute" Fine said as he saw Markus take off in his stolen Ford.

"Come on, Come on" Markus phoned one person who could help him. "Fine!" Professor Milton Fine stood in the road then superspeeded towards the vehicle and effortlessly flipped it over into a nearby tree then fired his heat vision on blowing it up then he sped off back to the Kent's farm. "Bollocks" Markus coughed as his green flame surrounded him as a shield. His flame flickered out and he collapsed.

_**Lexmas **– Christmas Tree Lot (In Lex's Dream)_ I'm changing this dream a bit for my character

"Lana Come on we don't need this big of a tree." Lex said still trying to get his mind around what he is feeling.

"Oh come on Lex, you just don't want to carry it to the car" Lana giggled as she saw someone she knew. "Clark, Lois how are you." She ran up and hugged Clark then Lois. Lex came up and went to shake Clark's hand.

"Oh come on Lex, we're better friends than that Clark laughed as he hugged Lex then Lois hugged Lex.

"Sorry Lex but you know my hubby is always excited at Christmas" Lois laughed.

"What, Clark and Lois" Lex whispered in astonishment.

"Lex are you alright?" Clark asked as the only on who heard him.

"Yeah sure" Lex answered as Lana and Lois went off to find Christmas Trees. "So Clark how's work" Lex began to say when he got a little bit uncomfortable.

"Yeah good me and Lois are having a great time on writing an expose on Lionel Luthor for Perry the new Chief of the Daily Planet." Clark smiled to Lex.

"Wait you and Lois are reporters for the Daily Planet?" Lex asked.

"Lex are you sure your alright" Clark asked but before Lex could answer.

"Superboy and runaway" the British voice of Markus came.

"Markus, Chloe and Edwin" Clark greeted Markus, Chloe and a baby boy. Lex just looked stunned.

"I'll be back in a minute." Lex said.

_**Lockdown **– Rest Hotel the Penthouse_

"Yeah" Markus answered his phone as he was typing away on his laptop in a chat room. "What! Luthor's" he put his phone down and shut the lap top grabbing his coat and ran out.

_LuthorCorp warehouse site_

"Listen Lana I don't want to hurt you but I will" A scarred black deputy looked dead into her eyes as the man's fiancée stood menacingly behind her. "Just tell me where it is."

"It was here I promise you" Lana pleaded but he handed the suitcase of C4 to his fiancée.

"listen I've killed for this ship girly I will kill again or officer Flynn here would" she growled at Lana

"Those aliens nearly killed me and I was saved by what must have been an angel" The man said roaring as he took at his gun.

"Angel! Ha, I'm closer to the Devil" Markus' voiced rang out threw the warehouse. A green flame crashed into Flynn sending him flying.

"Who the hell" his fiancée screamed but Lana took the distraction to steal the bomb out of her hands. "No" She turned taking her gun out and crashed it around Lana's head who was swinging them bomb around her head knocking both unconscious.

"Aaargh, what, why" Flynn who's flesh was still smouldering breathed out as Markus appeared above him.

"I granted you extra life to save people and you threaten and kill people with it. So…." Markus' face was like stone as he unleashed a flame consuming Fylnn until a fiery death. "Lana" Markus turned to see both women unconscious. "Lana" he ran over but as he did he saw the bomb was open and counting down from ten seconds. "Bollocks" he picked Lana up knowing he can't make to the exit in time.

"Lana" Clark sped in barging threw a metal door.

"Superboy" Markus whispered as he set Lana down and hid. Boom! The bomb went off but Clark had superspeeded picking an unconscious Lana up and sped out leaving Markus to use his own fire as a shield protecting himself.

_**Vengence** –_ _Metropolis Airport_

"Andrea Rojas" a charming British teenager said sitting down at a Airport bar next to a dark haired girl.

"No sorry" the shy girl said turning away.

"No of course how about….Vigilante" He leaned in closer so no one heard. With this she stormed off to the ladies toilets but Markus barged straight in but was slammed up the wall by her. "Now luv, this hurt's" He smiled.

"What do you want with me." She shouted as a lady ran out of the room.

"If you want to take out maggot by maggot that's fine by me but if you want to go straight to the top of the food chain then let me go and we can talk."

_**Cyborg **– Smallville train station_

"Victor Stone" Markus said to a black teenager who was cuddling a girl next to him.

"What do you want" The victor stood up towering over the smaller Britt.

"Katherine, would you get me some coffee please" He handed her a hundred dollar bill. "Keep the change, oh and straight black please" Markus smiled as she left. "Listen Stone do you love her, do you want to protect her?" Markus asked

"Yeah I would die for her" Victor said looking at his girlfriend queuing for coffee.

"Good come with me" Markus turned as the train came in.

_**Hypnotic** – De Ville Bar (Metropolis) _

"I'll have a…screw it Tequila please" Lana pushing past several dancers to get there.

"ID" the barman asked, even though they'll serve you if you don't. "Thanks shot or bottle" he handed back her ID.

"Bottle" Came a voice next to Lana. "Please" he put down a twenty on the bar. As the barman gave Lana back her ID. "Fake?" he nodded to her ID.

"Yeah, now I'm all embarrassed." Lana slightly smiled sitting on a stool next to Markus.

"Nothing to be embarrassed about pet, cheers" He thanked the barman when he brought the bottle and two glasses. "Keep the change mate" He smiled as he finished off his beer. "You know back in England legal age is eighteen and we wouldn't need to sneak in." he flashed a smile to Lana but tried to think of an excuse to say why he is in the states when he should be at school in Britain.

"I wish you could take me there one day" Lana said shotting down the Tequila.

"Still dreaming of something bigger" Markus replied shotting one down himself. "What's wrong?" he caught a tear running down her cheek. "Lana you can tell me"

"Clark's cheated on me with some girl he just met." Lana nearly sobbed.

"I'll kill him" Markus shotted one back and stood.

"Please no" Lana grabbed his arm. Markus looked at her hand and his eyes traced her fingers to her hand, to her wrist, to her arm, to her elbow, to her shoulder, to her chest up and down her body taking in every detail her jeans, her sleeveless silk gold top which was low cut allowing Markus to take in the sight of her cleavage, then up her neck, all over her face and finally her eyes. Then with in a second they was passionately kissing, Markus grabbed the Tequila and lead her back to his hotel room.

_**Void **– Rest Hotel the Penthouse (Morning after)_

"Clark!" Lana shot up in bed, realising she was naked she instinctively pulled the covers to her throat trying to remember last night.

"Sorry to disappoint" Came Markus' voice. Lana turned to see him sitting on the end of the bed looking pensive. "This was wrong" Markus said getting up and going into his closet and getting changed as Lana shifted around the room to get her clothes but she had only saved her bra so far all her other clothes were MIA. "Here" a fully dressed Markus handed Lana her thong. He put on his jacket. "Do me a favour, don't come back and tell Chloe I love her" with that he left Lana who had now been dumped by two men in a day. She remembered that she left her clothes in the office part so she went to get them and as she lifted them up, a piece of paper fell on the floor as she went to retrieve it she read it.

'MET U'

'science students'

'Ally, hall 2d Stephenson and 'boy' ???'

'kill people to see loved ones?'

'necromancy XX just science '

'?Meteor rocks?'

Notes he had jotted down. "Ally" Lana whispered getting dressed then leaving. Missing another bit of paper saying

To Do List 

'Flame kid, Kryptonic fire, British burn Me Here'

'Flash Bart Vegas'

'Aquakid AC Miami'

'Cyborg Victor Stone Smallville' 

'Vigilante Andrea Rojas Metropolis'

'Rocky Lucian Belle Reve'

'Scream Krystal Belle Reve' 

'Orb Alicia Smallville'

'Bulls-Eye Pete Witchita'

_**Mercy** – Mrs Mcknights house_

"Hello" an old lady opened the door.

"Mrs. McKnight?" The British voice of Markus came as he smiled.

"Yes?" She was taken in by his charm.

"Is Maddie home" 


	5. Chapter 5

**(AU from here) Chapter 5 Zod Is Here**

_Smallville Flanders field_

"Lex what happened" Clark ran up to see Milton Fine next to Lex and scorched grass around them with a big spaceship behind them with a sheriffs car next to it.

"Cal-El" Lex looked at Clark then to Fine who nodded. "Brainiac says you've been just like your father." He spat. "Jor-El"

"General Zod" Clark weighed his options as he looked between fine and Lex.

"Brainiac" Lex turned to him silently ordering him to throw two crystals up in the air as two more brainiacs sped over holding two smallville deputies. "I hate authority figures" He smirked as the crystals stabbed the deputies opening a portal above Clark where lightning struck, it was soon over.

"Zod" Clark said getting up unsheathing his crystal dagger.

"No you idiot I'm Lex" He taunted "Just more power and knowledge" he smiled as the two deputies had now gone and before Clark stood the disciples of the Zod, Aethyr and Nam-Ek. "Of course Zod can't come back this way he" Lex continued as he pointed to the new comers. "So we are going to use you, Alien" He smiled sadistically.

"No Lex, the only way Zod can come back if a subject is infected with a catatonic disease so the subject can be possessed by him as his body is dead." Clark said as Lex realised that he had been injected earlier. Clark looked at the black Kryptonian called Nam-Ek, then the female one called Aethyr, then the three brainiacs all not expecting what he does next, finally he rests on Lex. "Goodbye" He threw his crystal dagger at Lex but one of the Brainiacs sped in front of it getting hit.

"Zod is coming" the other Brainiacs cheered as Lex was hit by a blinding light.

"Lex" Clark shouted as Lex was struggling to breath on the floor, but Clark was grabbed by both Nam-Ek and Aethyr who pushed him to the ground.

"Cal-El stop" Lex said getting up.

"Lex help" Clark stuggled but know good he was one they were two.

"Unit 44985" Lex span to one of the Brainiacs.

"Yes my General" He bowed to Lex.

"Go find me my queen and other breeding humans" He ordered.

"Yes Genral Zod, and may I say I have done copius amounts of research to find three candidates" The Brainiac smiled as he sped off towards metropolis.

"Unit 108, Start phase two of your plan" Zod smiled at the last Brainiac unit.

"It will as the humans say 'be like the millennium bug on acid" he smiled as he sped off.

"Now Cal-El" Zod began

"What's happened to Lex?" Clark asked still struggling.

"He's dead, now will you join me to rebuild this world" Zod asked

"Rebuild" Clark became confused.

"Why yes Cal-El with out technology humans will turn on each other and with in the chaos a new regime will rule the Kryptonians" He envisioned. "And my lieutenants here will need a liaison with the humans to make sure they are subordinate." He smiled "That could be you, hailed as a God not a traitor like your father"

"Zod making stories up about me again" Came a voice behind Lex.

"Who are you" Zod asked but received no answer but a swift right hook making Lex bleed.

"What, can't you recognise me I'm Jor-El. Now Aethyr" Aethyr let go of Clark and went towards the body of Jason, just possessed by the Kryptonian, But was slammed backwards by a super speeding female but she was blonde with a denim skirt and a white top with a blue cape.

"Zod, Aethyr meet my disciple, Kara" Jor-El smiled as he launched himself into Zod.

"Lindsay" Clark said before shrugging Nam-Ek off then upper cutting him to the floor.

"Regroup" Zod ordered and they came back together forming an evil threesome against a good threesome. "Nam-Ek" Zod ordered and with that Nam-Ek lifted up his wrist pushing a button making the spaceship bleep. "You really thought you could win." Zod smiled as nearly twenty brainiac's emerged from the ship forming behind their General.

"I have chosen and earthling champion Zod, not Kara, myself or Cal-El but he calls himself Infernus" Jor-El said pointing behind Zod to see a small figure clad in a long leather duster, bearing a face mask, and hands which have green fire engulfing them.

"It's him" Aethyr said turning to Nam-Ek.

"Who exactly?" Zod asked.

"Markus" All the Brainiacs responded.

"He controls Kryptonite and fire" Nam-Ek offered Zod's blank expression.

"So" was Zod's reply as he and Aethyr got back in line. "He's one pathetic human"

"Not human….Freak" Nam-Ek corrected.

"Not one….many" Aethyr said as more people lined up behind Markus.

"Kill them all" But before the brainiacs could superspeed a green fire hit taking the slower ones out but leaving many.

""

"I shall crush them all General Zod" an arrogant unit stated as he punched a quite big black teenager.

"Call me Cyborg" The human roared as he punched back knocking the unit to the floor. "Robot against"

"Against robot" The unit ended.

""

One unit sped towards a boy in a red hoody and yellow trouser but missed by quite a bit.

"What" Brainiac asked.

"The flash" the cocky grin was the last thing he saw before getting mowed over by this superspeed. But the brianiac got back up.

"Fast but not strong" The unit ended.

""

"Little girl" the brainiac sped towards a blonde girl in a green trousers and coat with a black tee-shirt on.

"Orb" She orbed leaving the brainiac confused. "I didn't nearly die for you to rule the world." A metal bar went off Brainiacs face but he just smiled.

"don't worry you won't make it to see it." The unit ended.

""

"Well you earthlings sure make it interesting" a unit said opposite a masked girl.

"You can say that again" She leapt up landing on the Brainiac. "Angel of Vengeance sounds to dark to be a earth protector." She began but was cut short by the brainiac tossed her off him.

"Well you earthlings sure make it interesting" The unit ended.

""

"Lucian, help me" A small brunette girl asked a big brunette lad.

"Krystal my good guy name is Rocky" he retorted but was put off by a unit punching him from behind.

"Damn" Krystal cursed before she let out her power of high pitch scream knocking down the brainiac. But she was grabbed another brainiac from behind.

"Scream. No" Rocky was up in rock form and punched Scream free.

"44787 connect" the first brainiac said as there hands turned to liquid metal joining them together forming a barrier around Rocky and Scream, then the metal grew razors.

"Jump rope any one" The unit ended.

""

"What are you" A unit sneered at a small black boy who had a mask and a bulls-eye on his chest

"I'm human" With that the young African American pulled out a Dessert Eagle .50 letting it off in the Alien robots face making him stumble. "Call me Bulls-Eye"

"I'll call you Stupid." The unit ended.

""

"That's not even a real gun" A Brainiac snorted at a blonde haired boy wearing an orange tank top with green short's, toting an orange and green water pistol.

"Yeah I know, bro'" he said before squirting his hand than punching the unit to the floor. "I don't let earthlings destroy the earth why would I let you." He said letting his guard down to be backhanded by the possum unit.

"Try and stop us" The unit ended.

""

"Wannabe scum" Aethyr flew at Kara knocking her to the floor allowing the real kryptonian to mound the ex-human and began to choke her.

"Kara" Jor-El cried and as he turned Nam-Ek jumped on his back and they blurred out of site as they were super speed fighting.

"Jor-El" Clark said concerned as he lost site but was stop by Lex, I mean Zod.

"I don't think so" Zod landed a right hook then a left followed by a back hand knocking Clark to the floor and then kicked him when he was down. Zod smiled until he saw the war between Krytonites best AI against Earth's Guardians.

_Fortress of Solitude (North Pole)On Luthor Jet_

"Lois sit down I'm sure we're okay" Senator Martha Kent said to her husbands campaign manager and her assistant, Lois Lane, After they just woke up and they're late to arrive at the US State Senate.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Kent but last time I checked there wasn't this much snow in Washington…..and definitely not a big Ice palace." Lois said pointing to large crystals forming out of the ground.

"Oh my god Clark" Martha whispered so Lois couldn't hear.

"Hey Pilot! What in hell are you up to I should come in there and kick your ass" Lois screamed banging on the cock pit doors. She felt the plane begin to descend.

_Luthor Copter_

"I'm sorry Lana I don't know where the Jet went" Lex said as he flew the helicopter with Lana sitting next to him.

"It's okay Lex as long as you found the space ship" She smiled at the only man she can rely upon. "How did you find it in the north pole" Lana's face dropped when she saw the fortress.

"It's in there" Lex pointed as he began to descend the helicopter.

_Fortress of Solitude_

"Clark, I thought Fine was trying to free Zod why are we here asking for help off the evil stepmother…eer…evil biological father" Chloe corrected herself.

"Oh, Chloe you and your inquisitive nature" Clark smiled as Lois could be heard been dragged in along with a quiet Martha.

"Seriously Lex what is this place" Lana Asked then she saw the Pilot holding Martha and Lois. "Lex, It's professor Fine" Lana said confused.

"This is Fine, Oh my God" Martha cowered in fear as she realised what full danger they was in.

"Wait a minute, Clark history lecturer. Oh no I'm not….aaar" Brainiac squeezed on Lois shutting her up.

"Clark, Fine has your mom" Chloe now worried as well.

"Yes Chloe he has you as well" Clark turns towards her and morphs into Brainiac and

Lex does the same.

"You fools you will all bow to Zod's power." The last Unit said, suddenly a crystal started glowing.

"You shouldn't play in someone else's yard without asking" Came the voice of the oracle who appeared next to the unit holding Martha Kent.

"Lionel Luthor" The Three Brainiacs said "The Oracle" They smiled but not for long as Lionel Sped behind the first unit and knocked him over letting loose the two women.

"Martha lead the girls out, quickly." The Elder Luthor ordered as he was surrounded by three Kryptonian Robots.

_Flanders Field (Smallville)_

"You pieces of junk defend my honour" Zod roared at the still alive units but where taking heavy beatings. "Your incompetence is nothing short of unspeakable." He turned to the actual Kryptonians, and a high pitch noise came but only affected the Kryptonians letting the earthlings finish off Brainiac.

"Cal-El that is the alarm at the fortress" Jason's body screamed to Clark. "Kara no" Jor-El turned to see his adopted daughter's neck snapped by the female disciple of Zod.

"Aethyr To the fortress" Zod ordered and they took off leaving Nam-Ek to fend off Jor-El, Cal-El and the other earthlings.

"My power is fading, Infernus do it now" Jor-El ordered grabbing a beaten Nam-Ek.

"You can not stop General Zod he is Here" Nam-Ek laughed as green fire took off his and Jason's head. Markus collapsed to the floor gasping for air.

"Alicia your alive" Clark ran up to the girl he thought was hung over a year ago.

"Yeah, Markus saved me" She smiled shyly as her and Clark hugged.

"Well, I was in smallville and saw a girl hanging from a tree I thought why not make out she's dead and then train her to fight against an invading alien race." Markus wheezed out.

"Pete oh my gosh, your…" Clark began.

"A super hero yeah got tired of living in your shadow and Markus came to offer me a chance so I took it" He smiled, and Markus shrugged.

"Victor, Andrea, Ac look at you saving the world" Clark beamed when he saw Bart. "You came back" he shook hands with the speed demon. He turned and saw two meteor freaks he never thought he would see defending the world, Krystal and Lucian. "Thank you" He nodded to them and then helped Markus up.

"Okay Jor-El Said that Zod is sending a computer virus to shut down technology" Markus began walking over to Jason's headless body and retrieved a silver hexagon which he slipped into his pocket. " So Orb……orb Aqua-kid to the Ocean then orb across the world and warn all countries: Britain, Europe, Japan, Asia, Russia, Australia and finally Africa. Forget America it's gone" He paused as Alicia held hands with AC and turned green orbing out. "Flash go with 'em, mate" With that Bart left as fast he could to warn the world. "Bulls-Eye, get to a wireless computer and just throw every anti virus you can at it, yeah" Markus nodded to Pete who nodded back then ran off. "Scream destroy that thing" He pointed to the spaceship, Krystal just ran off and started screaming at it, Lucian began to follow. "No, Rocky, Cyborg, Vigliante. Get to the cities and help out the police, who know what will happen if it is a state wide black out." He just watched them as all three used there super strong legs to jump so high and so far. "Super boy get to your fortress and stop Zod, It's time to fly" Markus smiled.

"What are you going to do" Clark asked as he took off flying fast to the north pole.

"I'm going to use my key" With that the ex-mercenary flapped his coat and headed straight towards the Katwache caves.

_Fortress of Solitude_

Two units of Brainiac were holding Lionel still, while the third Brianiac was punching the poor oracle to a bloody pulp.

"All those who align themselves with Jor-El will be executed by orders of Zod" The punching Unit said in-between blows.

"All those who endanger the Martha Kent's life will die by my hand" Lionel pulled one of the holding Brainiacs in front of him as a shield then pushed him into the punchy unit after he blocked the punch. "And you hurt her" Lionel turned with his Oracle strength and slammed brainiac up the wall. "Here have this" Lionel pulls out a seven hundred ml bottle of Scotch throwing it up in the air.

"Is that it." One of the fallen units asked.

"A bottle of intoxicating liquid" The other one scoffed. Then it broke into shards launching it self at the two units shredding the artificial skin of them.

"What on Krypton?" The trapped Brainiac said before being pummelled by Lionel.

"naughty, naughty Krypton is no more" Lionel said still pounding the robot but the brainiac grabbed both arms and head butted Lionel. Lionel was dizzy and fell to the floor he felt a knife put pressure on his back, he looked around to see the other two brainiacs start blasting with there heat vision at the small shards. "Maddie use the window's in the jet and helicopter" Lionel said as a little girl ran from behind a crystal towards the exit.

"44985" The unit who had Lionel pinned nodded towards the exit where the girl went. But before any brainiacs could super speed anywhere a crystal glowed then light flashed leaving a small hunched over figure clad in a long black leather duster.

"Nice place" Markus nodded in satisfaction when inspecting the fortress. "Lionel, how you doing mate, tip top?" He smiled to the bloody Luthor.

"Maddie, Lana, Martha, Lois and Chloe are here some where with these three desecrated machines looking for them." Lionel smiled back.

"Well the General and Superboy are on there way." The Britt casually walked over to the closest brainiac, being 44985, and pulled out a cigarette. " 'Scuse me mate, gotta light?" he asked a bewildered Brainiac and as the unit turned to look for confirmation of another unit Markus' hand shot up incinerating the android quicker then he could move. "No? It's alwight I found one ennit" he smiled as he lit it up of the units flaming remains.

"Let's go" the unit holding Lionel down said and as they both speed off, one units legs go from beneath him. He turns back to see what happened and a helicopter windscreen was hovering at ankle height and it shredded the alien technologies feet.

"47601, Don't leave me" The unit turned back to be face to face with the little girl.

"dick...head" she stuck her tongue out as Markus put his hands together and incinerated the android before him.

"Language, half pint" he said taking a drag before following the escaped 47601 while Lionel was helped by Maddie.

""

The four women cowered underneath the Luthor Jet as they couldn't get in until the saw a little girl run out of the crystal fortress and around the corner.

"Did you all see that little girl." Lois asked the other three who nodded. "So I'm not seeing things other than Lionel Luthor is the fastest geriatric in the world" Lois looked for the girl.

"No Lois" Chloe pulled her back as they fell on the floor.

"Cuz, get off me" Lois said pushing her cousin of herself.

"Sorry Lois those things are dangerous" Chloe got looks off Lana and Lois. "Well they must be if the could shift shape." Chloe countered the looks.

"I think it's…. Maddie" the little girl ran back into the fortress and Martha tried to follow.

"Mrs Kent no" Lana tried to stop her but they all froze when one of the things appeared in front of Martha. "What do you want" Lana said defiantly.

"You" was the androids response as he disappeared then reappeared behind Lana. "My Queen" with that smug remark he unshed a hand size crystal then touched the back of Lana's head. She started shaking violently with a purple electrical current rolling through her, 47601 let go of the crystal letting Lana fall to the floor but the crystal stayed locked.

"Lana" Martha cried but the two more pieces broke off of the crystal and attached themselves to Chloe and Lois who reacted the same as Lana with the purple surge of electricity.

"So you're the earthling which raised Cal-El" Zod landed with Aethyr in tow.

"His name is Clark" Martha became very emotional and spat at Zod who easily dodged the saliva. 47601 grabbed Martha.

"Don't mind this human General, these are your choice of queens." 47601 pointed to the now non shaking three beauties of Smallville. "We met some resistance and 44985" Zod turned to see a crystal sticking out of brainiacs head and then he dropped to the floor inactive.

"The Oracle" Aethyr pointed to a bloody Lionel supported by Maddie and flanked by Markus.

"How did he get here first" Zod sideways glanced at Aethyr.

"I….I don't have an answer" Aethyr stated.

"I already need to replace one lieutenant don't make me need to replace two." Zod warned as Clark landed.

"Lana, Chloe, Lois, Mom, What's going on, What did you do." Clark roared as he saw the girls on the floor and his mom next to Zod.

"Maddie?" Clark said looking at Lionel and Markus. "Never mind, Markus how did you…. Never mind, can you fight?" Clark asked as Markus moved next to him.

"Zod kicked your arse last time and she kicked mine back when she first landed so how we going to do this." Markus asked.

"Pray I suppose" Clark whispered as they started to size up each other.

"Please, God Spare our soul's from alien beings which hardly helps the question of your existence " Markus smirked as Zod and Aethyr got ready to fight.

"What's going on" Lana asked groggily followed by moans from Lois and Chloe. "….Lex where are we" She asked more focused but a bit hesitantly.

"I'm not Lex" Zod answered when she stood up. "I'm General Zod" she looked a bit confused then looked at the floor noticing the crystal which knocked her out.

"Is this a knowledge stone?" Lana asked as Lois and Chloe picked up there's. "They join, they must be." She turned to the other two putting them together, but nothing happened.

"You know of the knowledge stones?" Zod asked intrigued.

"I've spent hundreds years looking them" Lana hissed.

""

"Hundreds years, and I thought she was in high school when we first met." Markus commented all confused.

"I don't think that's Lana." Clark added.

""

"Isobel what does he know of the stones" Chloe asked.

""

"Isobel….China, how would Chloe, know her" Markus turned to Clark looking for an answer.

""

"Yes, Countess maybe he is a guardian to the power." Lois added.

""

"No. Not again." Clark grimaced remembering these three witches.

""

"Me" Zod laughed. "A guardian" He gave a look to Aethyr. "No ladies, I am the power"

""

"What?" The Countess asked, Neh, demanded.

"I am what happened as a result of the knowledge stones coming together so I can take this planet by force" Zod squared over Isobel. "But my aide, said you three were to be candidates to be queen now I see that you are pretty, and know of the stones so we can breed but which one will it be with." Zod contemplated.

""

"Oh, I'm gonna kill him" Markus said now walking over to him.

"Chloe get away from him" Markus fired up his but Isobel hissed and raised her hand causing a purple glow to extinguish Markus' flames. "Right, yeah, I remember how this goes" Markus said looking between himself and Clark. "Superboy"

""

"I'm Countess Margaret Isobel Thoroux." Isobel did a small curtsey "Call me Isobel, and these are my fellow witches and hand maidens, Brianna" She pointed to Chloe. "And Madeleine" Pointing to Lois. "I will be your Queen and these two can be your breeders, if the price is right."

""

"Clark, last time she ruined my coat, it took ages to find a new one I liked" Markus whined.

""

"And what price would that be?" Aethyr said stepping in between Zod who seems intrigued by this human. Isobel started to murmur something towards Aethyr, then Brianna and Magdeleine started as well.

"CAUSE THIS BEING PAIN" They chanted in English as purple energy swirled and crackled around them. "GIVE US HER ENERGY! DRAIN" The purple energy swept up into the Krpytonian then dropped her to the floor.

"the power" Lois' body commented as all three witches writhed in ecstasy.

"It's like Clark's" Chloe's added smiling broadly.

"Now do you want me or not" Isobel leaned up to Zods ear. He glanced at a heavily breathing Aethyr, then nodded and began to fly. "Madd, Bree levitation spell" She took follow by the other two but hovered waiting for Zod's lieutenant who kept jumping but couldn't fly.

"What on Krypton" She said looking at her.

"You have no abilities" Clark stepped to her.

"You lie" She back handed him yet hurt her hand.

"They did it to me but I think yours was permanent." Clark looked as Zod just shrugged and flew off followed by the three French witches.

"Cal-El" Lionel was standing straight with fogged out eyes. "Do what needs to be done" Lionel collapses, causing Maddie and Martha to run over to him.

"Mom, Maddie are you alright" Clark asked as Markus watched the former Kryptonian weep on the floor. "Lionel, what does Jor-El mean?" the elder looked confused.

"We must torture this one" Markus said unemotionally.

"What, I can't do that." Clark said.

"Ten minutes tops." Markus began to drag back to the fortress.

_Metropolis Luthor Corp_

"So this is where your plan all started." Madeleine said behind the cuddling Lana and Lex.

"All we need is a boat which flies to the stars" Brianna smiled to her witch friend.

"And all will succumb to your new world" Isobel whispered to Zod.

"New Krypton" Zod stated simply.


	6. Chapter 6

(_Sorry about the delay with this chapter it took me awhile to portray it right but still simmer it down to keep it clean , Which is hard to do , any way hope you like the next couple of chapters because they'll be boring, so have mercy.)_

Chapter 6: Kage, Kaki, Kroenen 

_Ring Tzu Plantation, Japan, Hokkaido 1990_

"Mother, where are you?" A little english boy of five ran through the murky woods. "I'll find you" The boy playfully called as he exited the woods to show a huge mansion. "Are you cheating" he whispered and crept into house, he went around the kitchen way into the chess room. He hid when the made entered, his innocent eyes watching her every move until she tuned away. "Got ya" The boy pounced on the maid.

"Not Now Markus! Master Ducard could be back at any moment." The Maid ushered young Markus out of the way as an oriental man came round the corner.

"Lili, please master would like his house tidy when he returns" The man left. "I thought English slave were the best.

"Mother you said you would play with me" Markus Pouted.

"Markkie, Mommy has to work so we can stay go and play in the dojo and I'll find you later" Lili sent her son away. "And hide if anyone comes"

""

"Push Rheon, push" Markus spoke to himself" As he tried to use a heavy punching bag.

"Isn't it funny how your mother uses her maiden name instead of your fathers…hhmm Lillian Marie or Lillian Rheon" An aged man smirked from behind the boy who turned scarred looking for a way to run. "No you don't, if you want to learn how to fight I'll teach you" The man nodded as he caught Markus as he was escaping.

"Are you the Master" Markus asked he was put down by the man.

"That I am, but I prefer the employees not knowing as I like them more comfortable" The master replied. "So call me, Kage as in shadow and you" He looked deep into the childs eyes "Kaki, meaning Fire" Markus became wide eyed.

"Cool" Kaki smiled

""

Kage and Kaki trained relentlessly while Lili worked at the plantation. Kage was telling him all sort of things.

"You traveled the world... Now you must journey inwards... to what you really fear... it's inside you... there is no turning back. Your Fathers death was not your fault." Kaki could hear Kage saying that in his sleep.

""

"To manipulate fears of others, you must first master your own" Kage presented Kaki with 'The Sword of Kroenen' and started training with blades

""

"The training is nothing! The will is everything! The will to act." Kaki was on top of a waterfall and needed to jump across to the bank but wouldn't.

""

"Death does not wait for you to be ready! Death is not considerate, or fair! And make no mistake, Here, you face death" Kage and Kaki had managed to anger the wrong people as several samurai's had engaged them wounding both of them and now had them cornered.

_Ring Tzu Plantation, Japan, Hokkaido_

"You are nearly six years old now" Kage said to Kaki. "And I must leave you, but I will return to your training" He turned away. "As soon as Gotham burns"

_Ring Tzu Plantation, Japan, Hokkaido_

"Muratio, Muratio" Markus called as he ran towards the same man who hid from all those years ago.

"Markkie" He picked him up. "Whoa your to heavy for any normal eight year old." Muratio stated to a more leaner and darker almost less innocent Markus.

"Where's mother" Kaki appears him self through Markus every now and then but usually when Markus is training or dreaming.

"I'm here Markie, how are you" She hugged a reluctant Markus then kissed Muratio. "How are you" She smiled to her husband and boss.

"Well master called yesterday" Muratio answered and Markus peeked since he hadn't heard from him since he was five nearly three years ago. "He said he is going to Gotham" 'Gotham' thought Markus.

_Ring Tzu Plantation, Japan, Hokkaido_

Markus awoke to moans and groans in the next room 'Not again' Markus stuffed a pillow over his head. He had matured before his time thanks to Kage but who would want to know what's happening next door at any age. The moaning stopped as the deeper groan turned into a splutter and the female moan screamed and ran in her mini kimono grabbing Markus and running, 'the samurai' Markus saw the ancient Japanese soliders chase after him and his mom. "Mother stop I can fight" He tried to struggle free but couldn't.

_Gotham International Airport 1993_

"Markus we just need to find Alfred Pennyworth" Lilian smiled as they left the airport.

"Who is he mother and I thought we are here to find master?" Markus showed more and more signs of Kaki in his personality.

"Alfred is the my uncle, he taught me everything I know about being a made." She smiled as a muddy man who appeared to be Bruce Wayne walked in front of them.

"Great so being a house boy is in my genes" He mumbled until a dirty homeless man barged past Bruce whipped out a samurai sword and whipped it across her. "NOOO!" He cried and as he did his whole body became engulfed in green flame cremating the samurai and his mother. "Please no!" He collapsed from the expansion of his ability so rapidly. "You can't be dead." He sobbed quietly as a few passer buyers tried to approach him.

"Take him to Arkum" some one called. "Freak"

"Wait no" Bruce tried to get through but the mob mentality had taken over and started chanting freak.

"Disperse or I will be forced to use arms" Sergeant Gordon said through a mega phone making Bruce to retreat to the shadows and go back to Wayne Manor.

Gotham Orphanage – few weeks later "Excuse me a couple of weeks ago before the Narrows/Arkum incident there was a small British boy, who lost his mother and was emitted." Assistant DA Rachel Dawes asked nicely. "Could I possibly be granted access to see him." She finished asking the clerk. 

"Sorry but no, the kid ya talkin' 'bout long gone" The lazy woman clerk went back to eating her cuppa noodles and watching her portable TV.

"What? Why?" Rachel asked a little firmer.

"He was a freak, an arsonist. He burnt down his room, probably some guards who tried to rape him in here, they all seem to like little boys, and he took off the night of the Narrows/Arkum incident." She never looked away from her show.

"Rape? Escape?" Rachel was disgusted.

"Yeah, Now scram, he should be at Arkum really talking like a Cage is his mentor who is in the city." She started mumbling as Rachel left.

"Bruce….Bruce" Rachel whispered into the shadow's.

"Yeah" The gruff voice of Batman emerged. "Is he in there" he asked looking concerned.

"No he's escaped, but I didn't even ask if they new his name was Markus…then started mentioning rape, Fire and cages been people." Rachel welled up and started to babble.

"Wait, you said Cage as in people as in Kage?" Batman stood face to face with her.

"I think, Huh?" She was confused.

"Three years, Three years he was in Japan while his mom worked on a plantation owned by a ….Mr Henri Ducard…" Bruce trailed off.

"What?…Who?"

"Ra's Al Ghul…the leader of the league of shadow's…Shadow means Kage in Japanese." Batman pieced it together. "So he was taught by the person who taught me and he can set people alight but by the look on his face he was just as surprised as everyone." He turned to the Assistant DA. "I gotta go" He zipped wired away.

Suicide Slums – later that week 

"Ha ha ha ha ha" A man with a painted face laughed hysterically for no reason. "Naughty, Naughty Bats" He chided "You don't want to came near me when I have this. Ha Ha Ha Ha" He held up a C4 bomb detonator, then a pistol in his other hand "I'll start shooting into the crowd" he pointed the barrel towards a local bar Batman was stumped. "Jokerz take 'em down"

Two men, Grabbed Wayne from behind but a little boy helped Batman as the three men struggled.

"This is my hood, you mess with me, you mess with the best" The boy roared in an English accent as he stabbed one of the Jokers goons to death and Batman knocked the other unconscious.

"Markus, Calm down" Bruce swept him up in his cape and took off towards the Batcave.

_Roof, Wayne Tower, 1996_

"So who is he?" A chilling English voice came from behind the dark knight.

"I can't tell you" The gruff voice of Batman answered.

"What can you tell me, huh. What about telling me why you took on a sidekick which isn't me." Markus' voice came sharp this made batman turn around to see an eleven year old boy in black clad suit and a green cape.

"You kill people, that's what separate us from them" Bruce shone through the batman persona trying to melt the kid's heart

"this ain't over" Markus promised turning away.

"Who was that?" Robin landed next to Bruce.

"I can't tell you"

_Wanye Manor 1998_

"Fox, What's his condition?" Bruce had just arrived from a convention.

"He has a fever of over any kind of record since he melts everything that enters his body." Lucious Fox sighed. "But I think he started puberty"

"So?" Bruce looked confused at Alfred.

"Maybe the fire power which you saw when his mother died develops when they go such bodily changes I.E. Emotional Distress or going to be a man" Fox concluded.

"Excuse me Mr Wayne I have your company to run" Mr Fox smiled and left.

"Shouldn't you be out there protecting the city." Aflred came in emotionally upset.

"Patience Phillips is in town, she is enough" Bruce went over to comfort him.

"I have nothing left but this boy and he could very well end us all."

_Gotham Police department 1999_

"Gordon what's wrong" Batman landed next to the bat signal.

"Bane's loose again." Now Commissioner Gordon said to Batman, Robin and Batgirl.

"You should of let me kill him" Markus now had normal clothes but a green mask on.

"Markus your wanted by the police." Gordon warned.

"You want me, Come get me" He seethed.

"Markus, what do you want." Batman growled.

"Lets see, first you shot down any chance of me being your partner, then you take on Dick here, then you say I can't patrol Gotham any more, then you let Catwoman do it, Now you have the commissioners daughter working for you" Markus whipped out a sword then his hand began to glow.

"Markus calm down" Batgirl pleaded.

"Yeah, Markus calm down" Robin tried soothe him.

"Markus we are on the police department don't silly." Gordon said.

"Markus, we will stop you" Batman promised.

"I'm not Markus call me Kaki." He roared and started to heat up. Then collapsed.

_Gotham Diamond Trust fund 2001_

"Robin, Batgirl cover me" Batman growled as they caught the royal flush gang in action.

"Batman down" Knightwing called and kicked number ten down.

"Gang reform" number ten, jack, ace, queen, king all stood up. "Your out numbered" King smiled.

"Wrong" Markus laughed. A massive fight got underway ending in the Royal Flush gang being apprehended.

"You fought well Tim" Markus said as he turned and left.

_Wanye Manor 2003Thanksgiving_

"Is she here" Markus barged through into the banquet hall where Bruce, Barbra, James, Dick, Tim, Alfred and Rachel Dawes. "Rachel a word now"

"If this is about Mary I don't want to know" Rachel stayed eating at the table.

"Son, it would have been nice of you to join us" Alfred asked tenderly.

"Balls, we don't celebrate thanksgiving so why." He asked venomently.

"To be with family" Alfred tried to be nice.

"I have none" Markus then turned to Rachel. "Well I might of if you don't mess things up with your sister." Markus stood above her.

"She is in love with Warren McGinnis and they'll marry and be in love for ever but you just wanted a couple of good times but didn't even bother telling her your real name." Rachel shouted.

"Names are just a label to what we feel not who we are." Markus scowled.

"Well Terry isn't a very good label" She stood up to him. "And from now on I'm going to warn all of your conquest about you."

"Why" Markus wasn't scared he just genuinely didn't no why.

"Why! Why do you do it in the first place?"

"Why" he half laughed "Since none of us get out alive. Now you can huddle in your group and face it one day at a time" His steel blue eyes locking with hers "or you could be grateful that when your body rubs against someone else's, it explodes with enough pleasure that you can forget, even for a minute, that you're only a walking pile of ashes" His eyes right there and then changed for ever in a flash a illuminate green from blue to black. He turned and left "Goodbye"

"Markkie" Alfred ran after him " Master Wayne wanted to give you this." A black slide phone was handed to him. "You'll get paid for everything you help him with" Alfred nodded. "Goodbye, Have luck on your endeavours"

"'Gone"

_Spellman Estate, Gotham – The Dawes' home_

The sixteen year old girl heard tapping at her window she looked out and saw her first, she looked back at the picture of her boyfriend then to the door then decided to open her window. "Terry…or Markus, just who are you ?" She looked at him. "My god your eyes" she saw that they had change to black.

"I'm leaving and I couldn't leave with out…please just don't forget me, I can't lose our memories as well as you." Markus said brimming with emotion.

"Terry, please stay" she hugged him.

"McGinnis?"

"We'll be friends, he loves me I'm not sure your capable of love." Tears slip down her face.

"I'm capable of everything just let me have a chance." Markus pleaded.

"Why, you save me from the car crash, then you lie to me about your name, then you pop my cherry acting like it's nothing." She became hard.

"Like I said I'm leaving." He went to leave.

"Remember, you are a hero" she touched his hand

"No, real heroes, they make a choice. I never did" He whispered then shouted "All because you lay in my bed do not think you know me" He leapt from her window to the street and ran from the house. Gotham train station "Hello" Markus answered the phone Bruce gave him. 

"Markus?" a mechanically altered voice came on.

"Who's this" He stopped snivelling from the fight with Mary

"Who Gave you the phone." The voice countered.

"Wayne" Half growled back.

"Very well, open locker number sixty-six inside you'll find a leather jacket and ten thousand dollars" Markus looked for the lockers. "and a plane ticket to Metropolis, you will then go to the town Smallville, you might have read recently a boy has killed a few genetically altered humans, 'Freaks' he has labelled them" Markus found the stuff and went out side getting into a taxi.

"Airport, mate"

"These freaks are just like you but altered slightly differently" the voice informed Markus. "The boy is called Van Mcnulty he was apprehended and locked up indefinitely at a mental institution." The voice continued. "Kill him"

"What, I thought… is this a test?" Markus was jaw dropped at this statement.

"There will be more information at a Sunnyside motel, plus a hundred grand on completion" The Voice clicked off. "Welcome to the muscle for hire business, Kaki"

"Alfred?"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Oracle: The Becoming 

_Old Gotham Army Base 2005_

The army base was abandoned apart from a selected few who are training to defeat an uncertain threat. There was four established heroes who was giving the orders, Batman, Batgirl, Robin and Knightwing, It was there city and half of Batman's coup the other person was simply known as Apex. Apex was dressed all in black, every bit of skin covered, he stood shoulder to shoulder with a boy who was the selected leader of the heroes in training. As Apex looked along the empty base field he saw the four

heroes shouting orders to a speedster.

_Las Vegas, Montecito Casino 2005_

An old thief was trying his lick at the black jack table unknown to him though was

that a British lad was watching him from afar. "Alfred, He wears yellow and red are

you sure we need him." The mechanic voice clicked on down from his hands free kit.

"Don't call me Alfred, but yes he is faster than your friend Clark." The voice stopped.

"Uh-oh"

"Uh-oh?"

"I lost him" Markus looked around but couldn't find the runner anywhere.

"You lost him?" The voice sighed "He's not like set of bloomin' car keys is he and

red and yellow not exactly incon – bloody – spicuous"

"Yeah, you said he was fast"

_Old Gotham Army Base 2005_

He saw a man diving into a swimming pool.

_Miami, Key Biscayne 2005_

"no you really can't dump it at the beach it will kill all those sea creatures." A kid said

"Listen to the kid" A chilling British voice said and the look in his eyes told the factory worker not do it.

"Your from Smallville?" AC looked at him, then ran to the end of the docks jumping in.

"You got to be kidding me" an out of breath Markus said as he got to the docks.

_Old Gotham Army Base 2005_

He saw a man lift weights beyond any sane persons assumption of safe.

_Smallville, Belle Reve 2005_

"So Lucious, Tell me about your sister." Markus whistled at one of the pictures on the wall of brother and sister. "Balls" Markus sighed as he ended up on the other side of

Lucious' cell wall.

_Old Gotham Army Base 2005_

Next to a Girl who was doing a lot of dodging. Another girl kept disappearing and reappearing.

_Smallville 2003_

"Damn!" Markus saw a girl hanging, He ran over and got her down.

"Thank you" She coughed then orbed away.

"Hell no" He seethed.

"Kaki! Kaki! Markus" A voice said over a radio.

"She's only gone and bloody left me" He was furious.

"In the boot of the car, there is a body which looks similar to our victim, string up the corpse then disfigure her face so no one know's who she is" Alfred's voice still mechanically disguised. "I will then deal with it, to look like Miss Baker."

"That's a bit much, Alfers" Markus replied as he went to the car. "It's not like she's a little green army man." Markus just did as he was told so after he settles with the Teague's he will still have an employer.

_Old Gotham Army Base 2005_

And finally a man studying martial arts.

_Wichita, Delano Park 2004_

"Mom I'll be home in a minute, I'm going through the park, yeah I'll be carfull." Pete put the phone down. Someone was laughing. Pete tried to run, he was grabbed from behind then punched out.

"I'm not letting another one get away." Markus appeared over the body of Pete.

_Old Gotham Army Base 2005_

Apex didn't even turn to the boy next to him. "You look well Markus" Markus didn't move. "I trust Andrea and Victor are okay I don't se them out there."

"Alfred took them costume fitting" Markus' voice was quiet.

"Listen, I know that your heart holds much sway over your life" Apex began.

"My heart…What do you know about hearts, Luthor" Markus went to turn away.

"Kaki, don't" Apex ordered as he took off his mask revealing himself to be Lionel Luthor.

"Don't call me that…If you don't want to end up dead and if Andrea sees you you'll end up dead." Markus went to turn again.

_Las Vegas, Palms Hotel 2005_

"Never Underestimate the predictability of stupidity" Markus laughed as Bart walked into his hotel room to see the British guest. "Don't" Markus held out a finger and scorched Bart's Achilles tendon dropping him to the floor. "It'll heal…Tell me, Bart what's your real name because it's not Bartholomew Allen or even Barry Allen now is it?" Markus asked.

"It's Jay Carrick" The speedster tried to get up but couldn't.

"Wrong! You are Wally West. Don't lie I've seen the certificate's" Markus got up and walked over.

"Now I hear your interested in building a league."

_England, Southampton 2005_

"See if you could just tell the Americans not to dump in the Alantic at least it would be a start" AC pleaded with the Transatlantic Association.

"Well you'll have to get evidence and we'll appeal to the UN but it could take many years meaning that you will have to travel back to the states and then come back here and we can't afford the ticket expenses." The main suit said apologetically.

"Oh don't worry about Travelling." AC smiled and left. "What the?" Some body had snuck up on him and grappled him up the wall.

"Don't struggle Arthur" Markus smiled slightly appraching from the front "easy Flash. you know I don't know why yank's take the name of one of our legends like Arthur." He sighed. " 'nought might armour avail, but that Caliburn would carve their souls from out them with their blood' " AC looked at him funny. "It's literature….you do know what literature is…bloody colonials" Markus went off to mutter.

"Dude!" Bart cried as Arthur broke free.

"AC, Stop." The authority in the voice of Markus was uncompromising. "What's the point of saving the ocean if the world's in danger?" Markus asked cryptically. "You've seen how fast Flash moves, how about he helps you with the evidence while

I'll speed up the business end and all we ask in return is for you to help us." AC nodded submissively.

_Smallville, Belle Reve 2005_

"Krystal, Your brother seems mighty protective of you." Markus smiled as Kucian

rose from his seat opposite Krystal at Belle Reve's mess hall "Easy now, Rocky."

"What do you want?" Lucian seethed.

"Lucian!" Krystal was harsh.

"Krystal, how 'bout you and I talk about how many times better than Lana you are."

Markus soothed her ego.

_Australia 2005_

"Did you like your little death" Markus scared the girl.

"Oh My" She jumped before looking to run but she was stopped by a flash of yellow and red.

"Hey there beautiful" Bart smiled

"Hey" she turned again but a boy stood in her way.

"Hey" AC looked nervously to Markus.

"Two years, Two years I've been looking for you and your are quite dodgy, well with your gifts…No travel trail" He was taking his time. "Leave us" he nodded to Bart and AC, who complied.

"Why did you save me? why are looking for me? And Who are you?" Her voice was

shaking when they she spoke.

"Markus, because I need you, same answer as b." he gave a charming smile. "Listen

I'm not in the best mood…I slept with a girl who I think of as a sister and I've kinda broke up with my girlfriend cause of it" He sighed pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

_Gotham Clock Tower 2005_

"Mom" Pete called out to the darkness, no response, He tried to move, but he was chained to a chair, "I Know people." He heard some one come in.

"This is the deal, I need as many people to help against an extra terrestrial threat as we was invaded last year by a few and I don't want it happening again." Markus took off the blindfold and brought his dark black eyes to Pete's brown. "Your choice fight or don't."

_Old Gotham Army Base 2005_

"Markus"

"Sod off Lionel."

"I'm not Lionel, I am the Oracle of Krypton" Lionel put on his mask and went towards Markus. "That road does not lead to a good future" he nodded towards the way Markus was going.

"Future?"

"As an oracle I am able to for see things yet to pass, with many uncertainties but a

minority of unavoidable events" Apex cocked his head sideways. "You are an Earthling champion, you must know the enemy."

"Really" Markus walked back to Apex.

"Brainiac wishes to unleash a Kryptonian and wipe out technology." Apex said as he and Markus sat on the edge of the training field. "The Kryptonian will need soldiers and he prefers Kryptonians, which have mostly died out apart from the Phantom zone this is a dangerous place where Kryptonians are placed in jail."

"So tell me, more superpeople like Clark, Fine, Aethyr and Namek" Markus replied but neither looked at each other they both looked out onto the soldiers of earth.

"Exactly" Apex was all enthused. "Jor-El gave me a glimpse at a few. First there of course the main one which is; Dru-Zod former Rebel to the council of science 'Rulers of Krypton', was imprisoned for raising an army and committing terrorism crimes, he is commonly known as General Zod. He will be the one which Brainiac will free." Apex continued. "In the Phantom Zone with are two Lieutenants, Nam-Ek and Aethyr, the disciples of Zod are lethal but were not punished in the same way as Zod by the council so they fled vowing to return, I don't know how they came to here but know Cal-El locked them in the Zone and knowing Zod he will get them out before the others." Apex smiled inside his suit as Andrea Rojas and Victor Stone came back. "I'm guessing the next on the list will be General Zod's son Non-Zod, commonly known as Non, He took over when his father was banished to the Zone forcing the Council to send him there as well, he's not as smart as his father but one of the best warriors Krypton had to offer." Alfred had now arrived and stared off at Markus but didn't approach. "Non had a girlfriend who tried to take over the movement but didn't have enough backing when Nam-Ek, Aethyr and the main Brianiac left leaving her to be captured and banished to the Zone" Markus nodded to Batman as he acknowledge the two. "the next one was an evil scientist, who destroyed a moon of Krypton,

Jax-Ur, he had differences with Zod which would delay his escape but he would be more valuable to Zod than anyone else." Apex noticed that Alfred had not stopped looking at Markus. "Quex-Ui is just a basic mass murderer which could be useful to Zod." Markus had looked at everyone but Alfred by know. "another danger would be a man killing; woman rights; Kryptonian by the name of Faora" Apex knew of their family and business relationship but kept quiet. "A follower of Jor-El called Kara was also trapped in there but Jor-El found a way to free her, by inhabiting a dead body of a human called Lindsay Harrison." Apex decided not to tell him that he will fight side by side with the girl "Finally I've got warnings on Mala, a female Kryptonian and a Raya who I have nothing on." Apex shook his head trying to loose something.

"Why don't you look into the future and tell me what to kill." Markus replied like a bored child.

"Time streams don't work like that." Apex said nearly offended by the human.

"Back in the day I was training with a master of many things, he had always speculated on time and space, never said anything absolute though just many theories. He did say that even if nothing was pre-ordained there was still destiny" he gave Apex a sideways glance "Do you know him?"

"Personally no" Apex looked hard at Markus' longing. "I do know of him and that you'll probably not see him in the future"

"Speaking of the future." Markus turned to face Apex. "What of them?" He turned back to the training field.

"Well if we win and don't die then, they achieve great things" Apex looked distantly at them.

"Like?"

"Like, Batman will form an allegiance with three aliens, a guardsmen, an Amazon warrior princess and your friend Bart to protect the planet, they will call it the Justice League." He smiled. "AC will find the lost city of Alantis and become there guide into the new world, eventually the Justice league will fight bigger problems forcing them to hire AC as an honouree member, but after more problems will arise and he will become a senior member." Apex kept smiling. "Batgirl will go away to find herself as Jim Gordon's life is extinguished, she'll return to Gotham and become the commissioner of the police as Batman is busy with the league." Apex frowns slightly. "Young Robin has a slight misfortunate accident and leaves the guise of Robin behind to marry, have kids and to pursue a career in technology" Apex kept his solemn face. "Knightwing will blame himself for Robins accident forcing himself to take up that guise again, but with everyone gone he cannot cope on his own so he builds an alliance with your find Victor, a shapeshifter, a mage not of our dimension and a Princess of another world." His face wavered slightly "Pete will become a vice president of the united states where he will impregnate Lana Lang, but all is not well as he becomes wanting this experience again and in trying to become a hero he accidentally becomes a villain, look out for Ruin" Markus twitched as Lana was mentioned. "Andrea, she goes back to helping the helpless, but eventually joins the justice league." Apex himself twitched at her name. "Lucian, joins the army but eventually dies in an alien invasion." Apex sounds saddened by this. "Krystal, after Lucian dies she becomes a florist, Changes her name to Dinah Lance after her mother and dyed her hair blonde but eventually turns to the Justice league" Apex grasped at grass "Alicia I don't think will make it out of the battle, all roads look closed to me." Apex got even sadder. "you…."

"Alfred, What of him" Markus interrupted.

"Well, he sees out his fantasy." Apex slightly smiled.

"Dirty old bugger" Markus laughed.

"No" Apex laughed "He sees your future"

"Which is?"

"A child"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Sins of our fathers.

"I DON'T KNOW HIS PLANS, I DON'T, LET ME GO PLEASE!" The woman's voice was hoarse from screaming within the fortress of ice.

"I got to stop it." Clark started forward but Lionel stopped him.

"It has to be done, son" the elder Luthor tried to reason with him but and extra loud scream that stopped suddenly made Clark brush past him.

"Clark, Lionel is right." His mothers voice stopped him faster then anything physical. "To stop Zod, we need the information."

"What do you mean we, mom?" Clark turned to look at her in the snow cradling a cold Maddie. "You and Maddie are too precious to me for you guys to be involved in this" he knelt down next to them his eyes softening softly. "Lionel shouldn't be involved cause he is to old and human." His eyes hardened as he stood up. "This is my fight" he turned and marched towards the fortress.

"In times of war certain things have to be done." Lionel now took Clarks place at kneeling next to Maddie and Martha.

Clark stopped for a second his gaze taking in the sight of the fortress but not really as he was considering what Luthor had said.

"Metropolis, Luthor Corporation" Markus' eyes were still all black and staring absently into the face of Clark. "Would be her educated guess." He was rubbing his hands off with a discarded rag. "You three bears want to go home?" he bent around Clarks form to make eye contact with Lionel.

"What, why would they be there?" Clark asked worriedly, Markus' eyes locked onto his again.

"She claims that he has some memory imprints, kind of like sparks of Lex Luthor still in Zod's new body." He now walked past and spoke to Lionel. "I think you guys should take he Helicopter or summin because you guys aren't any good here." Lionel nodded and rose from the snow with Maddie and Martha.

"Markus!" Clark was getting annoyed.

"Luthor corp has resources to allow him to rebuild a new world" Lionel spoke to him softly.

"I think it's time for you to fly." Markus inclined his head towards the sky. Clark gave a grim nod and leapt up into the air. "Lionel get a message to the others that they should report back to Gotham after this" he turned back towards the fortress and started walking. "Batman has always said that the Queen in Star City wanted my help." There was a huge crash between Markus and Lionel. "Super Boy?"

"I don't think I can fly." Clark said worryingly.

"Clark, I don't want to push but you need to stop them." Lionel pleaded.

"I only flew last time because I knew the world was in trouble and I had to stop it…I was caught up in emotions and took flight, but now…I'm trying ... I just couldn't do it." Clark was at a loss.

"You don't think the world's still in danger?"

"Clark…Think of Lana, Chloe and Lois, They need you"

"Son, you are the only one who can get there in time to stop it."

"Pleease Claark, you have to stop the bad guys for me please!"

"I'm sorry I guess I'm not super I'm just Kryptonian."

_Flanders Field (Smallville)_

"What am I meant to do!" Krystal was still screaming at the spaceship but gave up when she realised that she could only move it not destroy it…she hoped Clark or Lucian would come back soon. Just then a figure running super speed came towards her. "Clark!"

"No, Unit 108" Brainiac smiled as he stopped.

_North Pole Fortress of Solitude_

"You want emotions!" Markus screamed and illuminated his fists then pointed them towards Martha and Maddie. "The world is more important than one life, Clark" Martha shielded Maddie. "You can't block this it will kill all of you" the flaming hands joined together making a larger ball of fire.

"Just fly Clark." Lionel raised his voice, Clark then took off.

_Metropolis Luthor Corp_

"Cyborg I see some one on the roof." Rocky turned toward Victor only to see the part robot helping a family out and didn't hear him. He looked around for Andrea but knows she's on the otherside of town. "I wish Krystal was here." He leapt up with all his might only to see Lex Luthor, Chloe Sullivan, Lana Lang and another Girl who he thinks is Chloe's Cousin on the roof.

"Aah, A Champion of Earth." Zod zoomed out of view.

_North Pole Fortress of Solitude_

"Doesn't seem to want to come back down now" Markus looked towards Lionel with half a smirk on his face.

"Well now Markus, that was a strong bluff" Lionel said his voice still shaking.

"It wasn't a bluff" Maddie piped up from Martha Kents arms.

"Maddie Don't say that…Markus was just pretending." She looked up at Markus' retreating back. "Right?…Right?!" Martha stood up still cradling Maddie.

"Sshh Martha leave him" Lionel comforted them both. "We must remember he isn't Clark."

_The National Diet building, Nagatachio, Chiypda-Ku, Tokyo, Japan _

"English yes?" Alicia had just orbed into the countries main government building to warn them but as they found someone who spoke English and didn't run away from her calling her a freak the virus had spread like wild fire affecting the computers then other machinery except for certain secure terminals. "Oh No!"

_North Pole Fortress of Solitude_

"Jor-El!" Markus' shouted at the random crystals forming the structure.

"**YES, Champion of Earth?**" A hanging crystal from the roof glowed at every syllable spoken.

"Where's Superboy and the Zod." Markus' demanded and after a while Jor-El still hadn't answered. "Answer me you alien Scum!" Markus' eyes glowed a dangerous Green.

"**My Son is…in the Phantom Zone**" came the response.

_Metropolis Luthor Corp_

"So Stone's do bleed" Zod in Lex's body gently levitates down to the ground next to a crater where Lucian is lyring battered and beaten. "Interesting" Zod calmly walked over him to see the chaos form ground level.

"I'll interest you in a minute." Lucian roared as he got up and went in for one final attack but hit a translucent purple barrier.

"Defence Spell" Isobel in Lana's body slowly descended as well followed by Brianna in Chloe's body had a hand out reciting latin.

"Mad?" Isobel nodded to the third witch who clapped her hands and purple energy wrapped around Rocky transforming back into his human Lucian form.

_Flanders field Smallville_

"Markus, Clark, Anyone?" Clarks best friend Pete pulled up in his mom's SUV and climbed out with his lap top. "Krystal…..Brainiac" he spat at the Kryptonian androids name.

"Aaah, Another Champion of Earth how cute." 108 turned his back on Scream. "Shame you are trying to stop the inevitable…Mr?"

"…BullsEye" Pete withdrew a pistol knowing full well it would have no effect even if this Brainiac was slow enough for him to shoot it.

"Bullseye?" A confused look came across Brainiacs face which soon turned into a smile. "Never mind" he took a step closer to Pete and felt a shock in his back, he turned slightly to see an exhausted Scream letting out a huge blast at him sending him flying.

"I think I need a strepsil" Scream's voice was croaked. She and Pete shared a short laugh before 108 had her around her throat with Pete squeezing off a few into his back but it didn't even faze Brainiac. "Hellll…ppp!" she choked out.

Then another brainiac ran up next to Bullseye. "That wont do any good" The brainiac smirked then pushed Petes gun down so it faced the floor. "Earthlings?" It sighed then super speeded at 108 and then ripped it away from Krystal. "Burn 108" it shot out heat vision which was stopped within inches of Brainiac 108 face thanks to its own heat vision.

_Metropolis Luthor Corp_

"I'm glad that your on my side" A faint smile of amusement flickered onto Zod's face at the anguish of a beaten and battered teenage boy straining himself trying to transform. "Isobel…get your maidens and let us head to the closest military base to use there strongest weapon against the humans." The smile stayed a little longer now. Zod rose up above the other three and hovered waiting for them to activate their spell.

He never got to hear it as he was slammed through the road underneath him into the sewage system. Isobel rushed to the crater but was forced back into the glass door from a rising Clark.

"You again!" Lois' body seethed as Chloe went to perform her spell but was stopped by Lucian covering her mouth and holding an arm over hers. "So humans can do something…annoying" she turned on the struggling pair only to get her exposed neck squeezed until unconsciousness from Clark.

"CAL-EL!!!" Zod burst through the asphalt into Clark and through the glass door into Luthor Corp and into the elevator. "Don't you wish you gave your oath to me not your planet." Zod was twisting his neck forcing air out of Clark, Zod smiled as he saw the fear in Clarks eyes only to get his smile frozen as Clarks breath was becoming more and more cold. "Aaargh" Zod threw Clark back into the lobby as he recovered from Clarks new ability.

Clark went to get up but Isobel was already upon him. "Elemente" she commanded lightening from her hand to liquidise the floor around Clark and have it instantly solidify itself when his legs sink in it. Clark gave her a determined look then moved his legs destroying the concrete and climbing out of the shallow hole.

"You know that couldn't stop me" He took a step towards her.

"No but this can." Clark turned quickly to see Lex's body reaching out his hand and a few metres in front of his hand was a octagonal ring which was got bigger but it was inches from Clark which it expanded and took Clark inside it then zoomed away into the sky.

_North Pole Fortress of Solitude_

"So how do I stop Zod and his new harem?" Markus growled to the crystals.

"**Only Clark can truly stop the menace of Zod**." Jor-El responded.

"So how do I get Clark out of the zone of phantoms and help him stop your alien race from taking over?" Markus' patience was wearing thin he wasn't cut out for the hero gig.

"**My Blood mixed with the keystone opens the gate way to the last used location of a phantom zone octa-prison bracelet.**" The Crystal stopped glowing then continued. "**Then both of you hope you can catch him off guard enogh to kill Zod's shell…but as for his Queen and concubine's…I am at a lost.**"

"So not difficult then." Markus was being sarcastic." Give me your blood send me to the Phantom Zone and then I will take it from there." He made out his plan.

"**Clarks blood is my blood…I have no body left for me to give you any**." Jor-El paused. "**Zod'll kill you before he sends you to the phantom zone and I can't think of any other Phantom zone gateways except for the Octo-prison bracelets.**"

"So I use someone's blood who can't be hurt…okay and then I've got to find a way to get to the zone with out myself getting killed." He spoke more to himself than anything.

"**In the phantom Zone powers cannot be used…even a human would be considered strong compared to a phantom**." To this Markus dived an arm into the back of his jacket then smiled. "**If Earth is more important than one life…then mine must be sacrificed.**"

"Whaddya mean?"

"**In the event of the fortress is under a major scale attack then I have installed a program to send the aggressor to the phantom zone. But to do such an assault it is likely I wont survive.**" Jor-El waited for the Earth champions response.

"I have no problems with that." Markus said after a minutes hesitation and let out a huge ball of fire into the crystal which was glowing then sent out two streams of green fire in opposite directions causing mayhem and destruction. Then a bright flash and Markus' was gone.

_Flanders field Smallville_

A steaming pile liquid metal was on the farm in a mini crater which was the remains of a brainiac. "Fool thinking he can beat me" the arrogance still shone through. Krystal was hiding behind the back of Pete who had now pulled out a short sword and a colt pistol to defend her.

"How do you stop the virus?" Bullseye tried to stall it as they edged away from the Brainiac.

"Destroy the ship" it nodded to the spaceship behind the two earthlings.

"I tried" Screams voice was shaken, soar and broken. Brianiac then took to the air a few feet above them and shot straight into the ship. The ship was changing colour and started to shake violently then it exploded leaving a shape to fly off into the distance. And the Brainiac standing tall where the ship was just.

"Damn, the Brainiac console got away probably going to Zod." The brainiac took a step towards the Earthers.

"Who are you!" Bullseye shouted as he pointed the gun at its forehead.

"I'm the one who just shut down the Virus and Killed Unit 108, you earthlings can call me Brainiac 5" it smiled.

"You don't look any different to the others" Pete was ready to fight and most likely die to this Brainiac.

"Well I am different" It took a non threatening stance. "I am an organic copy of Brainiac, but I chose to use my gifts to prevent Zod not to awaken him."

_Phantom Zone_

"Raya, Where are we going" Clark asked as he followed the blonde haired woman.

"To the keystone, Cal-El" she replied a little harshly.

"Don't call me that!" he shouted causing her to stop. "My name is Clark Kent and-" he didn't get to finish before the two of them were attacked by a big man, followed by a man and a woman. Clark instantly went to protect Raya but was put on his back as he remembered that he didn't have his abilities here. The big man put his foot on Clarks chest and began to crush him, Raya dealt swiftly with the woman who attacked but then dropped to her knee for the advancing man.

"Non please stop Quex" she bowed her head.

"Why? You pathetic excuse for a Kryptonian" Non growled.

"It is Cal-El…our Key" she lifted her head with a gleam of betrayal in her eye.

"Jor-El's son" he contemplated then nodded to Quex as the woman got to her feet and slapped Raya. "Careful Ursa, she knows how to use the Key" He warned quickly. "Go get Jax, my father will want him with us but try to avoid Faora and Mala we don't need them in the new world." Non used his presence well he then casually walked over to Quex who was now holding Clark up straight.

"I am Non-Zod…General Zod's son."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Kneel Before Zod 

_Metropolis Lutor Corp 2005_

"This is it no one can stop us now!" claimed the countess's handmaiden who inhabited Chloe.

"Careful Human" Zod spoke up "Things can turn awry very quickly if you become to confident"

_Phantom Zone_

"AND THIS IS FOR ME MISSING YOUR FATHERS DEMISE!" Non-Zod again smacked Clark down into the barren sands as more and more phantoms arrived sensing their jail break is near.

"Non" A feminine form pushed through the crowd followed by a hulking form who glared from the captured Raya to the beaten Cal-El

"Lyca?" Non-Zod turned to the form and appreciatedly took in the form. "you grace us with your presence"

"Pathetic!" the stunningly beautiful Lyca hissed as she walked around to Cal-El as her bodyguard lingered not far. "You have Jor-El's blood and have Jor-El's assistant to find the keystone for you yet you have taken no action to obtain freedom" she cocked her head inquisitively at him. "your pathetic Kryptonian logic makes no sense to me" she chastised Non-Zod as well as the other Kryptonian Zoners but received several grunts of agreement from the Alien congregation of zoners. "Do you not wish to be free? Explain yourself" She ordered the son of Krypton's 'most heinous villain'.

"W…w…w…Wa…w…What?" Non spluttered back in shock.

"Did I stutter" she took a threatening step forward dividing the circling zoners into sides

"I am the son of ZOD!" He managed all the bluster he could manage "I will not be spoke to like this!" he spoke to Lyca in such away her body guard stepped inbetween the two.

"You are not your father" she said quietly but loud enough for everyone to hear.

"aaw poor baby gunna cry?" came a voice from the crowd "Does he want his mommy?" the crowd parted to reveal a cloaked figure but a shining steel tip was peaking through a low parting. "Or do you jus want to die with embarrassment" and with the last word the figure shrugged off the zoner robes wielding his Tonfa Blade and charged into General Zod's son. "Get up Clark!" He shouted as he sliced at two Zoners lunging at him.

"Markus?" Clark wheezed out as he struggled to his knees.

"SUPERBOY!" Markus screamed as he flipped his blade around and stabbed several times the oncoming Zoner who fell to the floor. "Lets duck out kidda" He said as he turned round pulling an almost upright Clark with him. "Come on we need the keystone and your blood." Markus and Clark pulled away as the Kryptonian faction warred with Alien's.

"Raya" Clark fell and looked back "Raya" he said more sternly now.

"What?" Markus glanced back then stopped with a sigh. "Raya the Kryptonian?"

"She has Jor-El's crystal" He sat up watching the skirmish unfold "Save her" He half ordered.

"What? Why me? If you want her so bad you should bloody…" Markus drifted off as Clark gave him a look "Alright then" Markus then jogged back blade at the ready as two figures approached him…Lyca and her big friend who was now wielding his own crude short sword.

"Your not Kryptonian…half breed?" Lyca stated as Markus rolled past Lyca ducked the big guys swing then side stepped his chop down wards stabbed him quickly in his side where the kidney would be but he didn't drop.

"Earthling, love" Markus smiled and he quickly stabbed him two more times in his side this time lung height. "I'm not half anything" he stood up arrogantly until Lyca's disdain turned slightly to an imperious smirk. Her body guard was still standing, still swinging. Markus put all his weight on his back foot arched his back backwards letting the primitive weapon glide harmlessly over past him he then counter stroke bringing his tonfa blade all the way up from the guards left thigh through out his bowels torso and left ear, pirouetting and then arced the blade decapitating the foe. "I stay til' the job's done" his English accent adopting a more Irish in that sentence.

"Java" Lyca interrupted "One of my best" she nodded in approval.

"Really?" Markus asked this time cocking his own head "If ya Say so" he smirked snapping Lyca into attention

"I do" shed seethed but Markus had turned into the fray before she had time to do anything. "I'm a Time-Lord I bend the universe to me! Who is this peon!" she raged as she turned her attention to Cal-El.

"RAYA" Markus shouted and then saw the only white robed female about. "Raya?" he asked as she turned getting her attention, unfortunately gaining the attention of some one else he slung he tonfa blade high forcing the oncoming foe to defend high but then slipped the crude blade of the fallen body guard in and out of his chest cavity. The turned swinging the blade into the throat of the fiend chasing Raya who had ducked under his swing.

"Lets go" she shouted as she sprinted past the stalking Lyca.

"Hey I'm meant to be rescuing you!" Markus quickly followed until Lyca dropped to the floor and swept out his legs. "You BLOODY HARTLETT!" he his anger mounted and he threw his patented green fireballs in her face…well he tried to but he forgot the zone negates all powers. "Eerm bout the hartlett" Lyca kicked him in his face then followed through swooping herself back up to her standing position.

"Hartlett?" Lyca seemed to question his slumped form.

"aargh" Raya grabbed the crude blade and swung it at Lyca who grabbed both of Raya's arm's bringing them down in front of her.

"I'm not Hartlett" Lyca almost whispered to Raya "I am the true ruler of the 28 known Galaxies" she head butted Raya down to her knees but still held the weapon wielding hands. "I will have my time again. No one will stop me" she in true megalomaniac fashion gloated.

"Well how about two then" Markus leapt up tonfa blade twirling but his lead hand was effortlessly grabbed by lyca and bent him backwards almost off his feet, almost.

"How a bout three" a breathless Clark stood up eye to eye with Lyca.

"Jor-El's son" she hissed with a bit of bitterness, and intent which too her mind slightly off Raya and Markus. Markus ever the opportunist turned his failing balance into a strong swing with his foot planting itself directly into Lyca's solarplexus with a soccer kick forcing the mad woman back half step which allowed Raya to swing the crude blade upwards knocking Lyca over.

"Run!" Clark shouted and turned as the three ran over the next sand dune into a sort of plateau.

"In the centre of this plain is a black stone touch it with the crystal and Jor-El's blood and it will open!" Raya tried to explain before. "But whoever is in the ridge…" she was cut off by Lyca tackling her.

"You think you could hurt me" she pounded on Raya's face "Even in here" she gestured to the barron land. "You are insignificant"

"GO!" Raya screamed to the startled Earthlings as she tossed Jor-El's Crystal toward them.

"You heard her Superboy" Markus bent down to retrieve it "GO!" he turned and ran with Clark towards the black stone.

"We cant just leave her."

"We cant go back either"

"Cal-El!" The other Zoners had sorted their differences and now coming over the ridge … not as many as before but a few.

"Clark" Markus stopped running and handed him the crystal of his father "Save the day" Markus half smiled then turned back to the oncoming horde. "I don't hear running." He said as they got nearer.

"Markus' we can both make it" Clark said sternly not wanting to leave another behind. "I'm not leaving you here for ever!" With this Markus turned as the oncoming zoners were ever so near now.

"I don't plan on being here forever mate so sod off" he smiled back as he turned his full attention back onto the rabble.

"You have got great blue eyes" Clark said before he ran off to the stone.

"Sodding poof" The ridge surrounding the black stone was eclipsed in bright light.

_Flanders Field, Smallville_

"Organinic copy?" Pete unsurely said as Brainiac 5 took a step closer towards Krystal. "Then this must hurt you!" He then unclasped a lump of glowing green meteor rock from his belt and shoved it nearer the organic android.

"I'm not Kryptonian" Brainiac 5 simply stated. "Wait!" he quickly snapped as he turned to face the sky.

_Metropolis Luthor Corp_

"Countess" Zod turned to Lana's body inhabited by Isobel. "If I believed in luck, I would ask for your maiden's head" a Slight smirk appeared on Luthor's possessed body.

"aaargh" Came a howl from the terrifying banshee which is Angel of Vengeance aka Andrea. "Take this you alien scum!" she landed on Chloe's body and lashed out against the closest which happened to be Madeleine in Lois' body sending her sprawling. "Come on, stop hiding behind your chica's" she went to step towards Zod but a sharp kick from Isobel blind sighted her knocking her back.

"I'll deal with this" The countess smiled to the General. "I'm no one's 'Chica' chica" Isobel concentrated back on Angel.

"There…is a problem" Zod looked skyward

_Moscow Tsar Palace Russia_

"That's it" Alicia turned to Bart "That's every one" She continued as the flash looked up at the flickering lights and all the Russian politicians arguing.

"You heard from AC?" Bart asked becoming increasingly nervous as all the computers in the world are now infected in the Kryptonian computer virus.

"Aqua? Hasn't checked in" Orb's tone became a warning to the young speedster, then all of a sudden the systems came back online and orb could here both AC then Bullseye and finally Lionel Luthor.

_Metropolis Luthor Corp_

The House of El contains many great accolades, one of them being Zor-El a great scientist of Krypton granted not as great it would seem as Jor-El the Scientist who created 'The Orb' containing cloned copies of Kyrton's greatest heores, he also created the knowledge crystals who gave the master of them the knowledge of the 28 known galaxies unfortunately with unforeseen side effects with both items, he did also create the phantom zone to which housed only the most heinous and dangerous criminals whose crime's needed more punishment than death. But Jor-El's perhaps most favoured creation is his son Cal-El, hero of Earth, champion of the downtrodden, the light in the dark, some claimed the boy was softened by his 'human' upbringing but part of being human is knowing that even though there is no chance of winning that the odds are against you and you might surly find death yet if it is something that really matters humans will still fight, fight for what they believe and even die for it.

"Cal-El"

"Zod!"

"General Zod" Lex's voice was slighted at the infraction.

"Clark Kent" Clark then leapt towards the former general and hero of the Krytonian army.

Clark was forcing the issue in this fight he was swinging his fists at speed towards the face of Lex Luthor but was still connecting with military trained Zod who was taking steps back under the force of Jor-El's son alas he was luring Clark into the trap and when his chin was suitably reached out enough the General counter punched knocking Clark flying.

"Impressive" Zod stalked the downed Clark. "You escaped the phantom zone, very quickly let me guess" he paused for thought as Clark managed to get back up to a kneeling position "Raya?" Now it was Clarks trap as he had let Zod talk until he was with in striking range, as he lunged with a back hand right, unfortunately striking distance doesn't mean your able to strike and Clark found this out as his wrist was grabbed and Zod's elbow smashed through Clark's dislocating it. "Unimpressive now though" Clark tried to rise to his feet but Zod stamped on his knee making his bone poke through his skin. "Jor-El could of put up more of a fight than this." Zod taunted as he kicked Clark in the chest which sent him rolling backwards. "You're too human" Zod then zoomed behind the rolling Clark and landed a strong knee into the Earth raised Kryptonian's spinal column the zoomed back and delivered and expert blow to Clark's shoulder perhaps separating the join but defiantly dropping him to his good knee. "Kneel Before Zod!"

_Flanders Field, Smallville_

"Whoa! Where did he go?" Krystal asked through a hoarse voice to Pete about Brainiac.

"Hopefully back to where ever in the hell he came from" Pete responded sternly. "And guessing from he flying back into the sky I'm gonna say that outerspace is where he is heading."

_Metropolis Luthor Corp_

"ZOD!" Isobel shouted as she downed Angel to see an aluminous green fire ball send him flying.

"Now my query is?" The chilling British voice approached Lana's body. "Is if Fine made Lex Kryptonian-like-esq sorta?" Zod now rose showing that lex's body was severely burned but healing. "why give him kryptonian weaknesses." Markus quickly lashed out knocking the stunned witch down. "Surely he could of engineered it differently no?" He then sank into fighting position.

"I'll pass it on" Zod was in front of him in a flash.

"This can't be good?" Markus was hoisted effortlessly up in the air and then he saw the fist of Lex's controlled by Zod sent hurtling into his face, he felt the bone groan and crack and twist under the strength of a full contact Kryptonian punch, It was so hard the grip was broken between him and Zod's other possessed hand. "Mmmrrrr mmmrr mmmmmph mmmble mmrm" Markus was trying to scream as he flew across the urban battlefield but his muscles and bones wouldn't let him and now the force from his flight was becoming a concern as his conscious was slipping. Finally and almost thankfully he landed into a roll at last he stopped, his reprise was short lived as his eyes widened in fear and some what annoyance that Zod was standing above him.

"What?" The Alien General asked while thrusting a stamp into the Earthling's midsection "No more queries?" The arrogant question hung in the air as Markus's was spluttering blood onto his legs as he was trying to clamber back to his feet. "Disgusting" Zod commented while giving the surroundings an unappreciative look. Markus then sprung into action flaming his hands and aimed them at the face of Luthor only to be stopped short by Zod grabbing hold of Markus' forearms. "You cannot win! Do you not realise that yet?" Now Zod was annoyed. He studied the Earth champions' face, whose left cheek was lacerated up to his eye where Zod's initial punch made contact, Markus' left eye was swollen shut with major swelling under the cut and minor swelling over his eye but it wasn't the blood streaming profusely out of the damaged face with no signs of stopping which held Zod's intrigue it was Markus' good eye, the black depth orb with swirling dark green. "You still defy even in death?" he then smashed his forehead into the Earth's champion nose. Markus' legs wobbled and his fire engulfed hand lost their flame but as he fell over his left hand grazed Zod's grip burning the alien controlled man into letting that arm go. "You scum!" the arm still gripping Markus yanked the earthling towards the extraterrestrial as Zod unleashed a whipping back hand making the British American yelp. "You will learn your place" Zod repeated it and once more until the backhanded slap was so ferocious it broke the grip of the super powered son of Krypton. "At my feet, on your knees" as Markus rolled to a stop Zod flashed on top of him. "Have you learned anything yet?" Zod inspected Markus's good eye while the three cuts from his slaps poured into it. "Your desire to fight is dying as is your desire to live" Zod readied himself for the killing blow.

"ZOD!" Clark shouted near inaudibly on his hand and knee half crawling half dragging himself towards his fathers former friend. The Alien General turned and strode confidently over to Clark leaving the Earthling alone but when Cal-El looked up, kneelin, at Lex Luthor, Dru-Zod, Two flying forms landed hard twenty meteres away from the two kryptonian's.

"Brainiac?" Zod had turned away from Clark to look upon the new comers one who looked an exact replica of his Brainiac robotic servant and an African-American man in a long coat. "Martian!" he snapped quickly but before he could do anything clark had attacked and slammed his House of El crystal onto Lex's Body controlled by General Zod. "AAAAArgh" the scream became inaudible as Lex Luthor Regained control of the body forcing the alien back to the phantom zone.

"It's…its…it's over" Clark was able to breath out as Brainiac and the one who Zod called Martian came over to Lex.

"I will mind erase the human and double check The General was returned to the Zone" Martian said to Brainiac. "He is his fathers son" He now indicated Clark.

"I have files which confirm" Brainiac nodded

"Who are you?" Clark asked as he winced trying to stand straight up. "Well I know you Fine" His expression became stoney.

"This is Brainiac 5 he is my partner to replace your father to police the zone" The Martian stood up face to face with him. "I'll also expel your magic problem from those possessed" Nodding to the three downed witches.

"You Knew Jor-El? He is a good Brainiac?"

"An organic one with the ability to choose between morality. Your Friend…" Martian responded now gesturing Markus "…the earthling, escaped the zone so did several others. All over this planet, Will You help us retrieve the prisoners Cal-El?"

"My name is Clark, But yes I will reset the wrongs which happened because of me" Martian smiled at the reminiscence of Jor-El.

"Call me John Jones" The Martian passed him some alien beeper "I'll be in touch" he then swept round to show brainiac 5 had lined up the three girls and Lex where John Jones' eyes glowed and went silently still.

"I also have much to atone for, yet it was not personally me debt" Brainiac 5 said to an almost fully healed Clark.

"Don't your face still causes pain, maybe in the future I can trust you as a hero" Clark Responded while watching the Martian still standing still.

"Your admirable to even do that"

"Its time to go" John said to Brainiac 5 "We have to get started on recapturing the zoners."

"Well they do call you the manhunter" They both thundered off into the skyleaving Clark and a destroyed city.


End file.
